Let it Burn
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "Seasons change and our love went cold. Feed the flame because we can't let go. Run away, but we're running in circles. Run away, run away" A Gojira and Mosura story about closure, forgiveness and healing. Sequel to "Fanning the Flames"
1. Friend Girl Talk Insults

**Miss Queen B:**** Hello again you lovely readers, I'm back with my third installment of my Fire and Flames Series. I have to say, thank you, thank you and thank you once again for the reviews from my other story. Over 350 reviews left me speechless...seriously, I'm completely blown away by them. A lot of you cried from the emotional roller coaster and I'm sorry for that, I didn't think my story would have such impact when it comes to feelings. Anyway a few notes: **

**Note One: Since this is the third installment, I really recommend reading my other two stories before starting on this one. Part One: Playing with Fire  then Part Two: Fanning the Flames. or else you will be lost. **

**Note Two: Not to disappoint anyone but three is my lucky number and like most of my stories from the past, this will be the final installment. I'm not saying I'm completely done writing, I actually have a few one-shots I want to dabble in, but this story is all about closure and moving on. No doubt after the GvK movie (where's the fucking trailer!) I'll get a few more ideas for stories.**

**Note Three: Rated M for language, some violence, sexual topics, dirty humor, and sexual activities. **

**Note Four: Seriously, I can't stretch the rating enough. I'm not holding back anything so I don't want to hear what a horrible person I am for writing something distasteful. We're all mature teens and adults here, right?...Right? **

**Note Five: So about this chapter, due to popular demand it's written in Scylla's POV. the chapter is mellow, a nice way to ease into the story after everything that happened in the Fanning the Flames story. There's a twist and I tried to put a little humor in it as well. I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Part I**

**Friend**

_~I never know what the future brings,_

_But I know you are here with me now,_

_We'll make it through,_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it._

_I don't understand,_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?~_

_If you're not the One by Daniel Bedingfield_

(Flashback)

While some would say the King knew the Queen longer than any Kaiju on Earth, Scylla would actually take that title claws down. Even before the pretty little moth crossed paths with the giant lizard, she was the Queen one and only friend at the time. It didn't start out that way at first, like any predator, she saw the moth as grub and, of course, went after her for a midnight snack. They fought, she got stabbed and poisoned by the colorful creature and spent the rest of the night in a twitchy agony. But while she was waiting for the poison to fade, the moth stayed with her and kept a lookout to make sure bigger predators won't harm her. How nice….stupid...but nice no less.

She actually apologize for the poisoning, but it was the only way to defend herself. A little frown spread across her face and told Scylla she just wanted to meet a new Kaijus and every time she tried to they would just attack her.

Scylla, who had a hard time paying attention to her due to the pain, told her how naive she was to think she could fly up to bigger, meaner creatures and expect a warm welcome. The Moth shrugged and said she didn't know better, she'll admit that, but it was her first time traveling the world and just wanted to talk to someone. It's not easy for her being one of a kind and have no one. Scylla signed and through a few painful groans asked the Moth for a name.

_Mosura…_.

_If you promise not to stab me again, I'll be your companion. _She said while her tentacles rolled in and out with saliva drooling uncontrollably.

_I promise and again, I'm so sorry for the poison. _

_Just don't do it again and we'll be ok. _

If Scylla could describe her new friend in a few words she would say Mosura was very wise, kind and down right naive. She was too nice and too trusting when it comes to other creatures and thinking she can make friends with anyone if she really tries hard enough. She was very bubbly, loves nature and just full of light. Scylla would worry about her since she was small and with those giant colorful wings it made her an easy target. While Scylla loves staying in one place and nest, Mosura would travel around the lands and would come back to her every few days and tell her what she saw or did. A little annoying at first, but Scylla got used to it no less and started to look forward to her visits and her silly little tales.

Then one day, she saw a change in her friend, the same change any female would go through after meeting someone special. So she decided to tease her about it. _Hey there, dear friend, you're looking extra fluffy today. _

Mosura tried to hide her blush, but her wings ended up turning a powdery pink._ I...kinda...met someone…._

Scylla wanted to laugh as she shifted a bit in her nest to get into a more comfortable position. She never seen Mosura act this way, but something dawned on her._..I thought you said you were the only one of your kind? _

_I am...what does that have to do with anything?_

Scylla tilted her head a bit and decided to drop it. _So is that why you've been gone for months? Spending a lot of time together? _She asked and made the moth blush again.

…_..Well no….I sort of died and had to go through my rebirthing cycle again…._She said, twiddling her claws a bit. _That's how I met him…._

…_.say what?_

_Yeah, he just popped out of the water one day and was walking around my island home. He almost smashed my egg, but I told him to back off and well, we started to fight…. _

Mosura giggled like it was the most romantic thing a male could ever do for her which made Scylla's tentacles drop a bit. _Um….?_

_Anyway, we said a few choice words, I poisoned him and he snapped my neck and we both collapsed to the ground. When I came back to life, I didn't know if he died or not like I did so when I got my wings back I went out to find him and sure enough he was alive. _

Say what now? Was she really that naive? Scylla thought, but decided to let the moth finish her story.

_I didn't get it, he was just sitting there by the water staring at nothing and he looked up at me in the sky. We didn't say anything and I wanted to make sure he was the same one who tried to smash my egg so I flew down to him. You should've seen it, Scylla, he didn't even try to attack me at first, we were just staring at each other and he has these...these...wonderful golden eyes...they were just….I don't know…..they just made my heart soar. _

My goodness, her friend sounded like she was in love by the way she was so speechless. Mosura is never speechless when it comes to her stories or singing so this must be big._ So did he say something?_

Mosura smiled, letting her reddish cheeks settle down a bit,_ No, he just growled at me, but I quickly shut him up by spitting silk in his face before flying off. You know, in case he wasn't pleased with silk stuck on his mouth._ She giggled.

This is probably the strangest story the moth ever told her by far. She cleared her throat,_ So what does the flyer look like? _

_Flyer? _Mosura asked, flying down to Scylla's back to rest. She was nice enough to lift her wings up to give the squid kaiju some shade from the unbearable heat.

_Well, I assume he's a flyer since you are one?_ She asked. More compatible that way, she thought.

_Um no...he doesn't have wings, he's very tall and…_

She described the kaiju in great details, even down to the exact color of the scales and the number of sharp plates on his back. His eyes glowed at night and had the cutest snorts when he's upset about something. The more she was describing this mystery creature the more Scylla was picturing it in her mind. She nearly lost her voice when she realized who Mosura was infatuated with. The one lone giant lizard looking kaiju that just kept to himself all the time. She heard about him throughout the land, how his size and unwelcoming vibe made others fear him and would stay away from him at all cost. He was not even welcome by his own species for some reason, but that didn't seem the bother him anyway. Mosura was feeling something for him? Of all kaijus?

_I'm going to go talk to him, find out what his name is? _Mosura said, flying up into the air again.

_Are you sure about that?_ Scylla asked in a worried tone.

_Why, is something the matter? _She asked.

_If he's the same one i'm thinking about I don't think it's a good idea to seek him out. He tends to keep to himself…not very friendly towards others and just wants to be alone. He's….different from what I heard and not in a good way. _

Mosura sighed, _Yeah, I can sense that, but I don't know...when I saw him...he just looked all alone ...probably just need someone to understand him. _

_He might not see you in the same light._

She blushed a little bit,_ I'll regret it if I don't try. It's weird, but I feel some kind of connection. _

Scylla could stop her from making a very bad decision, but Mosura can be as stubborn as she was naive and always goes after what she wants. _I can't stop you, but please, have enough common sense to know when to leave if he's not interested. _

0000000

The next time she saw her friend, she was glowing like the sun itself and was twirling around in circles while singing a happy little tune in the sky. Scylla tried to smile but she was tired and on edge. She spent the whole night laying eggs and that would make any soon-to-be mother a little irritable even though she didn't mean to be.

_How are you feeling my friend?_ Mosura asked, sitting down on the ground next to Scylla's nest.

_Exhausted, but happy._ The Squid-like Kaiju yawned.

_I'm sure you are. I get exhausted laying one egg, I don't know how you do it. _

_I really didn't have a choice._ She laughed. _The challenge of it is making sure they all will survive._

_I hope they are as precious as you are. _Mosura said, tapping Scylla's leg with her claw. _If you need protection, you can always count on me. _

Scylla rolled her eyes, she was nearly five times bigger than the pretty little moth, but Mosura would fight to the end to protect her and her young ones. She was too nice. Too nice for her own good._ Anyway, what has you in a good mood? _

_He finally told me his name. _She said, with a warm smile.

_Oh? That's interesting._ It was very interesting since for decades no one knew the lone Kaiju's name. Was he really opening up to Mosura just like that.

_Yeah, he sort of saved my life. I was fighting with this clumsy fire flyer and don't get me wrong I would had so won that fight, but he stepped in and knocked the demon away with his tail. I tried to say thank you and get to know him, but he kept pushing me away. I almost gave up till he finally talk to me one night out of boredom. _She nervously smiled, _Can't be choosy, I guess, but hey, he finally talked to me. _

Her eyes sparkled while she was telling her story and Scylla shook her head. No doubt there were other suitors out there that would give her all the attention and affection she wanted without her working so hard to earn it, so why keep going after this particular one. Yet, she could tell other males didn't matter by the way her eyes were shining and the bright red cheeks. Mosura was set only on the giant lizard. Oh boy, did she really want to know what she's getting into?

…_...did you know his spikes glow when he powers up. He doesn't know why, but they are nice to look at and the color match my glow._ Mosura said, twiddling her claws together. _I like being around him, Scylla. Gojira is something..._

Yeah, she can tell, but there was one little problem…...they were two different species. _Mosura, you know he's not like you, right? _

_I know, what does have to do with anything? _

_Well, I'm sure when he's ready to find a mate for life he might be looking for someone more of his kind? You two don't match well. _

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, using the time to look herself over knowing what Scylla said was true. She wasn't a giant lizard with spikes that can walk on land and live underwater as well. He can't fly in the sky with her or show any emotions like she did. Mosura sigh, _I know you think I'm foolish for trying, Scylla, but when I'm around him, I feel happy and I just want to be with him even if he doesn't see me like that. _

_That can get tiring after a while. Could you stay around someone who might never love you back?_

_And what if he does? _

Scylla shook her head, her little friend was hopeless…

00000000

When the word got out about some demon falling out of the sky hit Scylla's hearing, she thought about the safety of her nest and her babies. So she started to dig up a hole in the ground big enough to hide till this so called demon died or leave the planet. While she was getting her new nest ready, she didn't see Mosura landing next to her with her head low and tears in her eyes. But what caught Scylla's attention was the dark blood stain on her face and chest.

_Mosura, what in the world happened?_ She freaked.

Mosura turned around like she was ashamed of herself._ You were right…._

Scylla stop digging and stared at her sad friend,_ Excuse me? _

She sighed,_ I said you were right…..he doesn't feel the same way about me…._

_Where did the blood come from?_ She asked.

_It's his. He and I fought the demon that fell out of the sky and Gojira got hurt pretty badly so I tended to his wounds. He had blood in his eye so I used my fur to wipe it up and...after a...tender moment I told him I love him….._

Her friend just fought an evil demon and lived to tell about it, but a rejection was worse thing in the world to her? _I take it he didn't-_

_He ran away…. _She said sadly followed by a low sniffled. _I don't know where he went neither does his companion. _

The sky was covered in black clouds with loud thunder and bright lightning and it started to rain heavily. Yet, Mosura just sat there in the dirt, letting the rain pour down on her sad self and splash mud on her wings and body. Scylla shook her head because she wasn't surprised about what happened. There are some kaijus that aren't meant to be loved or express love. She got up from her nest, letting the rain hit her eggs, and stood right above Mosura to block the rain as a way to comfort her sad friend.

_Hey, it's going to be Ok. _She said, using one of her tentacles to caress the moth's face.

Mosura sighed and put on a small smile. _Thanks…_

000000

For many years now, Mosura would stay close to Scylla as much as possible. The world was pretty much going downhill thanks to the one everyone is calling The Fallen Star. Scylla saw them once flying around with hellish storms following them. A large golden dragon creature with three heads and a thirst for blood. They were just killing for the fun of it and wherever they went they would leave the environment festering or dead. Things were bad and her little friend was trying to get her to leave her nesting ground for safety reason.

_I'm not leaving my nest. This has been my home for centuries. _Scylla said, a little annoyed.

_I know that, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I lost one kaiju already because I didn't get there on time. I could've saved him…_

She knew who she was talking about. Mosura went after Gojira a few years back after sensing his distress and managed to distract the Fallen Star before they could kill him. She guided him to safety, but unfortunately, couldn't save his companion. That was probably the first time she felt a sense of loss and although she didn't really knew the kaiju, he was one of Gojira's dearest friends.

_You said he had a fatal wound, it was already too late for him. _

_I know, but it still hurts. I never seen Gojira so ...defeated. I feel bad because he didn't want me to leave, but I was still so upset with him after his rejection, I left anyway. _

Her little friend looked so sad again just from the mention of the stupid lizard's name. She thought Mosura would get over him after so many years, but it seems like it only made it worse. _You know, I've been hearing a lot of things about him lately from other creatures. Apparently, he's been battling the Fallen Star off and on for years. Like some ugly predator and prey game. _

_Yeah, I'm hearing a lot things about him from the human clans. They see him as some sort of protector. Like they think he's the one who's going to save the world. It's pretty nice to hear such positive stuff about him. He always felt like he never belong anywhere. Always felt like he was destined to be alone. _

Scylla examine her friend and could see some much love and admiration in those blue eyes. Her cheeks were pink and she was so lost in her own little world. A world where there's peace and harmony and she was with the one she fell in love with. She was never going to get over the stupid brute no matter what, so she sighed. _I bet Gojira would like to know what the creatures are saying about him. You should go tell him. _

_I don't know, he might not want me around just like before…._

_You told me yourself, you'll regret it if you don't try. _

Mosura smiled, gave her a small nuzzle-like hug and flew off into the air. Scylla exhale, well, at least it will distract the moth from pressuring her to leave her nest now.

000000

_Do you think he'll like it? _

Scylla looked up at the newly courted Queen and it was still hard to believe she was calling her friend that. Yet, it fits somehow. The Queen didn't get into a lot of details when she went off to find Gojir-...sorry, the King now, but apparently something finally knock some sense into him and he asked the moth to stay with him. Not good with words, according to the Queen, but she knew it was a proposal of some sort and she was courted afterwards. The Fallen Star retreated somewhere on this Earth to recover, and just like before it will take years for their return so the world can enjoy the peace...for now.

_I'm sorry, what am I looking at?_ She asked.

The Queen twirled around and fluttered her large wings. They started to glow a bit, but what caught her site was the two large spots on the tip of the wings. The details in it made them look like eyes. _Do you see them? I change my pattern a bit and put my King's eyes on them._ She blushed and chirped.

_It fits you_. Scylla said happily. She was so happy for her friend, even though she was a little worried about the relationship. The King was now an easy target to the Fallen Star and no doubt the Queen will be used against him, but the Queen knew the risk and it didn't scare her. She will always stay by his side no matter what.

They both heard a loud roar and Scylla could see the King waiting from a distance. He stood so high and proud and fearful, but the Queen only smiled at him. The Queen flew down and gave Scylla a small hug before flying off to her mate with a promise to visit again soon. Scylla watch as the Queen flew in front of the King and did a few little twirls while fluttering her wings, hoping the King would see the new eye pattern…

**Part II**

**Girl Talk **

_~Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_But I know you wondering when..~_

_~Someday by Nickelback_

But now her little friend was sad once again, only this time it was by her own mess she created. They were both in land, not really caring if they were disturbing nearby human villages so the Queen could feed. Though it took a lot of pressure from Scylla to get the Queen to eat something since she's been very depressed lately. They've been at this field for hours and the Queen hasn't touch anything or move from one spot.

_Not hungry, Dear Queen?_ Scylla asked to break the ice. The Queen hasn't said a word to her since the King dropped her off at her nesting grounds. He left without giving her a chance to say good-bye and left the Queen feeling ice cold. Scylla could see the resentment in the King's eyes. She was sure he didn't mean to be so cold towards her little friend, but the wounds from her infidelity with the bird were still fresh.

The Queen shook her head and lowered herself to the ground to bury herself in the grass. _If you have other things to do, Scylla, you can leave._ She said, very quietly. She could feel the shame and embarrassment from the Queen being stuck in her larva stage and have to depend on others for her safety. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem since it was the King's duty to look after her, but...well, it was passed down to her because of the situation.

The giant kaiju walked over to her and settle down right next to the tiny Queen. She tried not to laugh at the Queen's appearance since she hated being in her larva stage, but she was so damn squishy and adorable. She used her tentacles to tap the hard shell of her back plates till the Queen unraveled herself from her little ball and sigh._ I don't need a babysitter, I told him that countless times!_

Ignoring the Queen's frustration, Scylla spoke. _You need to eat….why does it feel like you're stalling your time to cocoon._

_Because I am_. She said, lifting herself up to look at her eye to eye.

Scylla sighed, _But you hate being in your larva stage so why are you stalling. _

The Queen didn't say anything, but her color told her otherwise. She was glowing red and that normally means, she was angry or embarrassed about something. Finally, she cleared her throat,_ I don't know, maybe is my way of punishing myself, or my way of getting back at my King by the way he's been acting or the other thing..._

_The other thing? _Scylla asked.

Now she was turning bright red and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It helped with her coloring since it went from red down to her brownish skin tone. _Don't judge me because I don't know what to do anymore, Scylla. _

Scylla groaned because she knew right off the back what she meant by the "other thing." _Oh, Mosura….don't tell me…._ Her little friend bowed her head in pitiful shame_…..you're still thinking about him? _

Him...the fire demon who was the last piece of this rather deadly triangle catastrophe that Scylla was compelled to get involved in. One day out of the blue, she woke up to find the great King sitting close to her nest in a daze and confused fog. Next thing she knew, the King told her a tale of the one with bright, orange wings who not only tried to kill the Queen at one point, fell for her and woo her to do the unthinkable. She didn't want to believe it, still had a hard time even after the King left to go confront the Queen. It wasn't until she heard the Queen called out to her in her mind to go protect her egg when the whole truth came out. Yes, she did have a fling with the fire demon, yes, the King found out, and she watched in horror as the two males try to kill each other till she intervene and sadly it cost her her life. What a mess. Yet, even after all that, why was she still thinking about him?

_I know you think I'm stupid. _

_Yes, not to offend you, but this has danger written all over it, my Queen. _Scylla said.

_It's not what you think..._The Queen said, turning red again. _It's guilt I'm feeling right now. _

_Guilt? Are you sure about that?_

_Yes,...I hurt him, Scylla...just like I hurt my King and I need to make things right with him as well. After everything that happened between us, I can't leave things on bad terms again..._

The larger Kaiju sigh and felt the guilt as well. She never told the Queen Rodan came by to see her when she was in her egg. The King told her not to for her sake. He wanted to make sure every little trace of the fire demon was no more so the Queen won't get any ideas. But the Queen wasn't so cold-hearted like the King was, she feels too much and since she did care for the fire demon, it was hard for her not to forget him.

…_..I don't know if he's even well or alive and I can't fight this urge to go see him. What's wrong with me?_ She asked.

_Nothing, really. You just miss him. It's hard not to miss someone you shared a close bond with, but you just need to forget about him and work things out with your King. Please, tell me you are absolutely sure, you're not thinking about Rodan in any other way? _Scylla had to ask just to make sure. Whether the tryst between the two was just casual sex or an actual mating, it was personal and very hard not to feel urges afterwards.

Her tiny pincers expanded when she let out a snort. _You make it sound like I'm some sort of tart…, but with the way my King has been acting towards me...it's hard not to crave the affection…_

_Mosura…._

_Don't...don't look at me that way because I already appalled for thinking that way. He took me back, but it's just like before. He shutting me out again...I can see the resentment in his eyes for everything that happened. He won't talk to me, he won't let me come near him and takes every opportunity to dump me off with you so he won't have to deal with me and that's not fair to you, my friend. _

_Don't see yourself as a burden, I am enjoying your company once again._ Scylla said, but it wasn't enough to keep the larva's eyes from watering. The King was hurt, she knew that, but why have so much resentment towards the Queen. She can understand the resentment towards the fire demon. So many things Rodan has done, he will forever be on the King's shit-list, but the Queen? She looked down at the larva who was just picking clumps of grass out of the ground only to toss them away. It was probably her way to keep herself calm and prevent her from crying in front of Scylla.

_I'm sure he doesn't resent you. _Scylla lied. She could feel it too.

_He does. He's having a hard time swimming underwater due to his gills. They are healing, but their not working properly. I would see him trying to dive into the water only to come up again, hissing in pain and cursing under his breath. He hates Rodan for causing so much damage to his gills and he resents me for telling Rodan about his weak spot in the first place. _

_You told me you had no choice. He was out of control from his illusions._ Scylla pointed out.

_I didn't think he would remember, but either way letting that slip it was like I betrayed him all over again. I don't know what's worse, nearly getting him killed by Rodan because of my foolishness or what we did that night due to my….well, foolishness. I'm just one big fool, Scylla. _

_You need to stop beating yourself up about this._ Scylla said, getting up to stretch her long legs out before settling down on the ground again. It was hard to talk to the larva eye to eye due to her being so small. _It's not your fault Rodan remembered his weak spot and you saved the King's life that should count for something to him whether he wants to admit it or not. As for the other thing…_

The Queen turned bright red and she can sense the shame and embarrassment again since it was a very, very delicate topic. How can she comfort the Queen knowing she brought it upon herself. Scratch that, it takes two to mate and Rodan was no innocent victim. He should've known better than to go after something very precious to the King, but when lust and love are involved, it's hard to think between right and wrong she guessed ..._Well, it was just one mistake…_

_You don't understand…._The Queen said, lowering her head while her body glowed a dark blue color. She was hurting again and she let out a small little whine. _I crushed his pride and ego in the worse way and I don't know how to fix it. _

The way her little friend said it threw her off. Like there was more to it then what she was revealing. Did she really want to know? From the look on the Queen's face, she needed to talk to someone just to get it off her shoulders. She had a bad feeling she was going to regret asking because it felt like it was very personal. _What do you mean you can't fix it. The Mosura I know can fix anything. _

She started to twiddle her little limbs together again while her head shifted back and forth as if looking around to make sure there was no one else, but the two of them._ I can trust you, right? _

_Of course, never feel like you can't. _Scylla said. Although, the Queen and her grew apart since she went off with the King, she would always come to the Queen's aid when needed just like the Queen did for her. She always wondered if she wasn't sleeping at the time when the King abandoned her, would she have flown over to her for company instead of staying with Rodan. So many what ifs she thought. The Queen took a deep breath and looked away as if preparing herself for whatever reaction she would give.

_Scylla...when I was "with" Rodan that night….I...never experience anything like it. _

She bit one of her tentacles to hold back the laughter. _My Queen, you only had one mate, of course it's going to feel different. Are you saying the fire demon was a better Suitor? You know my kind don't really believe in mates for life. It was more for just breeding with the strongest ones to produce eggs._ Scylla lost count how many males she bred with for eggs. Back then out of the hundreds of eggs she laid, only a few would survive to adulthood. Why is she bringing all that up when it's the Queen's love life they were talking about.

_No, Scylla, look at me. _

She stared down at Queen who was glowing bright red in embarrassment. _I "never" experience anything like that...ever…._

_Oh? _Still trying to put two and two together. _Oh..._ It took a while, but it finally clicked in Scylla's head and she stood up from the sheer shock._ OH!..._The conclusion form a picture in her mind. When Rodan mated with her….it was….it was her first time?! No...Mosura...but that would mean...the King never courted her properly, never consummated the relationship even though he marked her neck. What in the fucking world?

_Dear Queen…..I..I..I don't get it? _

_Scylla, you said it yourself a long time ago, My King and I don't match up right. _

_Yes, in every shape and form, but that's what you wanted so I couldn't stop you..._She said in a defended tone.

_I'm too small and the last thing he wanted to do is hurt me if he tried so it was never done. I never asked because since I can live forever there was no point having offsprings. Knowing Rodan was capable to do that one thing with me, it destroyed him. Last thing he wanted is and I quote: "have the stupid piece of crap one-up him." _

Syclla nearly fell over, but settle back down after the shock wore off a bit. _But surely you and him….showed affection of some sort._

The Queen blushed_...lots of caressing and grooming like any other mates would do. Our connection can really enhance the feelings at the right moment. _She whispered so quietly, Scylla had a hard time hearing her.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes for Scylla to understand this situation. The Queen was split between two males, where she will bare the mark from one though already been claimed by another. Now she can see why the King's been so cold towards her. Talk about getting kick in the balls repeatedly for knowing he couldn't claim the Queen the natural way.

_Scylla? _

She looked down at the Queen again and could tell the awkward silence was upsetting her even more. _Um….did Rodan know…_

Her little friend started to blush again and tried to roll up in a ball again. _It didn't take him long to figure it out. He even called me his-_

One of her tentacles reached down and covered the Queen's mouth when Scylla heard loud footsteps coming towards them followed by the stench of radiation in the air. The Queen muffled something, but Scylla hushed her._ We got company…._

**Part III**

**Insults**

Scylla turned around, making sure her little friend was covered, to see the Muto walking over to her with a grin on her face. Although they were out in large open fields where they can't really cause any damage that didn't stop the sinister female from stomping over a large barn house and dragging her long feet into the humans crops. On the other hand, she can't really say anything since she brought the Queen here to feed in the first place.

_Scylla, I thought I sense you close by. _The Muto said in a cheery voice.

Crap, she was the last kaiju she wanted to see knowing the Queen didn't like her and with her being in a very vulnerable position right now. Scylla heard low buzzing noises in the sky and looked up to see those tiny metal things humans used to watch them. She seen them around her nesting ground every so often, but after destroying them over and over again, they decided to leave her alone. She guess with the Muto walking around deep in land, they were making sure she wasn't up to anything._ Hey dear Muto, you're looking extra glossy today. _Scylla said, making sure the Queen stayed well hidden.

The Muto's long arm flew up and bashed one of the flying metal things to the ground before talking._ I always do, what are you doing out here? Are you being watched by those things as well. Filthy little things, aren't they? _

_Oh you know, just strolling around to stretch the legs. _Scylla said, nervously,_ So anything new with you? Are the humans visiting your nesting grounds as well. _

_No, but funny story about getting visitors, you see-_

The Muto stopped when they heard the Queen clearing her throat and Scylla cringed. She did not want the Muto to know she was here since they don't get along at all and plus, the Queen did aid the King in killing most of their species off way back then. That kind of thing was not forgotten by both sides. The Muto tilted her head a bit and leaned down to see the Queen coming out of hiding from behind Scylla's leg.

_Oh my goodness…._The Muto grinned in amusement, _It's nice to see you as well, Queen. _

The Queen slouched and try to put on a mature front._ Muto, it's been a while. _

Scylla's eyes shifted from the Muto to the Queen and could feel the tension in the air._ Um, well, it was nice and all, but I think it's time for us to go, right, Dear Queen-_

_So, I see you're in your larva stage again….I take it the King found out about you and the bird. _

_Has your life gone down so badly you have to squeal on others for cheap entertainment? _The Queen huffed, her color turning a dark red color.

_Wait, what- _Scylla asked

_Cheap entertainment, Oh, that's rich coming from you after that little show you and Rodan put on at my nesting grounds. _

Scylla was at a loss and heard a small hiss coming from the Queen followed by a few low clicks. Now she was turning bright red and try to stand up as tall as she can to show the Muto she was not intimidated by the parasite. Wait….what is the Muto talking about? _Um, did I miss something? _

_Oh, didn't your little Queen friend tell you about Rodan? _Muto asked Scylla with an ugly grin.

_Can we please leave, Scylla! _The Queen asked, looking both flustered and hurt.

It clicked and Scylla's eyes grew wide. How can this day get any worse?_ Are you saying you know what's been going on with the fire demon._ She asked the Muto.

_Going on? I'm the one who caught them feeling each other up one night close by my nest. _

_Muto…_. The Queen growled as a warning.

_I wake up to the sounds of moans and glass shattering and next thing I see is the Not-so-flawless Queen pinned to a building and "tongue fighting" with the naughty little bird. _

_Please, shut up…._The Queen whispered, getting peeved by the parasite's presence. No doubt, if she had her wings, she would've been gone by now.

Scylla is not the type who judges, but that threw her off completely. She cleared her throat, _Muto, this is not the time for-_

_Oh Scylla, it's funny, you should've seen the shock of their faces when I spoke up. I swear if I didn't say anything, I'm sure the Queen would had jumped on his fire dic- _Scylla kicked the Muto with her leg, but it only made the Muto laugh._ Lighten up, Scylla, it's all fun and games, right little Queen?_

_And you wondered why the King left puncture holes in your mouth._ The Queen sneered then look up at Scylla with help written all over her pudgy face.

_Yeah, but at least I wasn't sent back to an egg for being a fool. _Muto said in a cold demeanor.

The Queen exhale sharply and look up at Scylla again, _Can we please leave? _

_Aw, don't act that way, Queen..._The Muto said, lying down next to her and curled one of her arms around the larva so she wouldn't leave. _We are all females here and with you juggling two males at the same time just shows me you're not much of a prude like I thought you were. _

The Queen turned bright red again._ Don't call me that and I wasn't "juggling" them- _

_So I'm curious what exactly did Rodan had that the King didn't…_

The Queen tried to move away from her grasped by the Muto held onto her tighter.

_I mean, talk about downgrading yourself from a King to a silly, exiled fool…_the Muto used her other claw to tap the Queen's forehead to piss her off.

_Don't touch me!_ The Queen hissed, trying to pull away.

_What? Would you prefer those hot, fiery wings instead? _

The Queen pulled her head back and spits silk into the Muto's face causing the female to jump back up onto her feet. The Queen growled at the vile female who was trying to remove the silk from her face. The Muto sneered and tried to attack her, but Scylla blocked her path from doing so. The Queen nearly fell over from the ground shaking thanks to the two females pushing each other around.

_Knock it off, Muto. You know better!_ Scylla shouted, pushing the other female a few meters back.

_Please, Scylla, I doubt the King will be upset about someone hurting the little two-timer!_ Muto said with a loud snort.

_Will you shut up! You have no idea how bad things got between them and the last thing we need is you rubbing dirt in the wounds. _Scylla whispered to the Muto._ Also, larva or not, she is still the Queen and you need to show some respect. _

_I only kneel to live, they don't mean anything to me. _The Muto said, getting right into Scylla's face. _Also, if the Queen didn't want this kind of attention next time don't get caught! _

_Stop being so gross, Muto! _Scylla shouted and pushed the kaiju again. This time hard enough for the Muto to kneel down. _Stay down because I will fight you till you do!_

The Muto hissed, _Bitch…_

Scylla shrugged, _I think it's time for you leave now. _

The Muto spits the last bit of silk out of her mouth and stood up. _Don't need to, you're little problem already left. _

Scylla whipped her head back to see the Queen gone, leaving a deep trail in the ground behind for her to catch up to her. She sighed_, Well, I hope you're happy. _

The Muto shook her head,_ She's so uptight, I don't know what's the big deal, they just groomed each other it's not like they mated. _

Scylla didn't say anything to the Muto and walked away to catch up with the Queen. The silence told the Muto she hit a sensitive spot and she grins in amusement._ Interesting…._

000000000

It didn't take long to catch up with the Queen, but Scylla stayed behind to give the Queen as much needed time to herself as possible. She kept on crawling straight ahead as fast as those tiny legs could take her, not saying a word or looking back at the squid-like kaiju. The sun was setting by the time they made it back to Syclla's nest and they waited by the shoreline in tense silence. Scylla couldn't tell if the Queen was sad, furious or exhausted because her skin wasn't even flashing color.

_I'm sorry, Dear Queen. She shouldn't have said those insults to you. _Scylla whispered, while resting down in the sand next to the little larva.

The Queen shook her head,_ I can't hate things or creatures no matter how hard I tried. It's just not me, but I really find her unbearable…_

_Don't let it get to you, that's what she wants. She just loves to push creatures around to get a reaction out of them. It's just fun and games to her. _

_Yes I know, but not to me. She doesn't know. She doesn't know how hard it is to sleep at night because every time I close my eyes I just see my King dying and getting stabbed by Rodan's talons. I can still hear my King calling out to me in a weak voice while seeing Rodan's heart breaking before I died. I saved my King's life like I did countless times before and all I get is his coldness. _They stared out at the ocean and the warm colored sky._ He's late again. _The Queen frowned and let out a small sigh.

Scylla shook her head, she hates seeing her friend so sad and with the Muto's careless words it just made things worse_. Dear Queen, things will get better. It's only been a few weeks since your hatching. _

They suddenly saw a flash of blue from afar followed by low pulse and Scylla could see the King's back plates a mile away coming towards them. She groaned, it seems like every time he drops the Queen off here, it takes him much longer to come back to get her. The Queen's been here all day and even though she did enjoy the company, it was annoying and immature of him to leave her here for so long.

_Thanks, you're a true friend, Scylla. _The Queen said, smiling. The first smile the larger kaiju seen all day. It didn't last long and the Queen twiddled her claws again, _Um, Scylla about what we talked about…_

Scylla shook her head, _It's just between us, I promise. _Though she might lose some sleep tonight knowing that little secret.

The Queen nodded and nuzzled one of Scylla's giant legs. _Do you really think things will get better?_

_I know so._ She said with a nervous chuckle….as long as her little friend stay away from the fire demon that is…..

**MQB: (Watching Godzilla: KOTM with my husband). Husband: So the fat lizard and the butterfly are together? Me: yes, I guess in a way. It's a symbiotic relationship apparently, pay attention to the movie. Husband: Riiiight,...so how do they? Me: Really? that's the first thing that came into your mind? Husband: Just saying, he could squish her. Me: Oh my god, just watch the movie. (brain storming fanfiction story idea) lol.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Cold Bittersweet Pure

**Miss Queen B:**** Wow, over a 100 reviews for the first chapter alone. I did read them all... and whoa the feedback made me laugh, blush, and proud. Thank you for them, those are the kind of reviews I love to read. To be honest, I thought I was going to get a lot of backlash over the twist I wrote due to it being a senstive topic and all. My husband gave me the idea after finally getting him to sit down and watch the Godzilla: KOTM movie with me. (he's not a fan thus why he can't even name some of the monsters or care to know them. to him it's: The fat lizard, the butterfly, the turkey and the one name Kevin. -_-' it's fine, I'm the same way when it comes to his Star Wars stuff.) and he happened to mention how can the royal couple do it due to their sizes. I would have discuss it more with him if the little ones weren't there watching it as well. Anyway Notes:**

**Note One: No need for a warning since it's a rating M story, but the last part does have a sex scene in it. Not comfortable with it then skip it. If you read it, great, tell me what you think. I don't write smut, I write love making. **

**Note Two: I'm stunned about how many people are warming up to Scylla since she was just a side character, but hey, it works. I added the Muto in there too because I'm trying to make them portray as Mosura's angel and devil. Where Scylla is trying to be the good friend and be there for Mosura during these awful times while the Muto just want to wreck things for the fun of it. She knows which buttons to push to piss people off and since she holds a grudge towards the royal couple she's making sure to keep them apart. **

**Note Three: Well, after writing this chapter, I'm never going to watch Godzilla:KOTM the same way ever again. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. (playing slow jams in the background) **

**Part IV**

**Cold**

_~Cold enough to chill my bones_

_It feels like I don't know you anymore_

_I don't understand why you're so cold to me_

_With every breath you breathe_

_I see there's something going on_

_I don't understand why you're so cold~_

_Cold by Maroon 5_

The day was warm and unpleasant to the King and he was in a very sour mood. He was upset with the Queen because she decided she wanted to cocoon by the same waterfall where she hatched from instead of their home. Thus he, once again, have to swim in the water knowing the pain it will cause due to his damaged gills and had a nagging feeling she was doing this on purpose to get back at him for his moodiness. In his defense, he wouldn't be in this bad mood if it wasn't for his gills being so wounded. He can't swim underwater without them stinging so badly or making a weird wheezing sound when he breathes. Without them, he can't hunt for food and hasn't eaten anything decent in months and it was starting to get to him. The outer part were still shredded and they hurt when he moves his neck.

Every time he closed his eyes, he can see that disgusting bird staring deep into his eyes with so much hatred, frustration and jealousy while tightening his grip on his gills. His claws just a few inches from the bird's heart ready to crush it for a quick kill. That bird...that worthless piece of crap of a kaiju...nearly killed him. He went after his weak spot and left him there dying from severe blood loss. He couldn't believe someone like the bird could do such a thing. He survived countless battles with bigger, much-worthy opponents and Rodan had him kneeling in pain? He still had a hard time believing it and it wasn't for his Queen getting in the way, the bird would have succeeded. Though he should be thankful for his Queen saving his life, he was not since it was her fault he nearly died in the first place.

He shifted his body till he was lying flat on his stomach with his arms tucked in and his tail wrapped around the left side of his body. His eyes move slowly over to the waterfall where her cocoon was hiding, seeing it glowing bright blue and couldn't help, but growl. He did love her, the main reason he gave her a second chance,(first second chance even though she gave him thousands of them) but he just didn't like her at the moment if that makes sense. He took a deep breath, feeling the tender flesh of his gills stretching and hurting.

_I don't know how you do this every single time. This waiting thing can drive anyone crazy. _

His eyes shifted over to the Squid Kaiju who was resting right next to the waterfall with a bored expression on her face. He snorted, _You get used to it. _He said, in a low tone.

She nodded and went back to staring at nothing in particular. He can tell something was bugging the female by the way she kept looking back at him only to shift away when he caught her staring. It was like she was trying to read him or wanted to ask something personal. His Queen has been spending a lot of time with her and no doubt, told her things since she trusted Scylla not to say anything.

_Why are you here anyway?_ He asked. This was a very private matter and didn't want anyone here when his Queen comes out of her cocoon. No doubt there might be some confrontation with her since he's expecting her to heal his neck wounds completely and had a feeling she might object.

Scylla shrugged,_ Why not? I just want to make sure she comes out to a warm welcome. _

_You're as bad of a liar as she is…._He said, coldly.

Her head pulled back a little from the insult._ I'm the one who's been looking after her since you won't so I have ever right to be here._

_No, she just asked you to be here so I won't do anything harmful!_ He spat. His gills started to hurt and could feel the jagged points of his scales poking him.

Scylla stayed quiet for a moment and sighed, _Can you blame her? _

He looked away, remembering the fight with the stupid bird. He had him pinned down with his foot in the water. Even then the bird still mocked him. (You don't deserve her, You never did!). Oh, like the bird did because he could give her that one thing he couldn't? He was about to disintegrate that thing between the fire demon's legs, but his Queen stopped him from doing so. Once again begging to spare his life just like before and he pushed her away and threatened to harm her if she didn't butt out. Not his finest moment, he'll admit that, but she should've know by now he can some say awful things when he's angry. And boy, he was angry.

_I mean, you did tell her you were going to smash her egg…_

_She should've known I said it out of anger._ He said, swinging his tail around, knocking over trees for the hell of it.

_Obviously, she didn't or else I wouldn't be here. _She said.

She got up quickly and snatch a tiny bird from the sky with one of her tentacles and shoved it in her mouth. Seeing her eating made him sulk even more and his stomach to growl. Damn, he missed going underwater to ease his troubles or to catch food. He should've murdered that bird when he had the chance. He was right there, ready to die since he was already pretty much dead inside due to a broken heart. Pitiful, just plain pitiful.

_So how long does this process take? _Scylla asked.

He just stared at her with a foul mood and didn't say anything.

_I'm just making conversation, Dear King. _She said, getting a little annoyed.

_I am in no mood to talk._ He said, huffing. He wanted her to leave, but could tell she was not going anywhere even if he threatened her. She already told him once, she will protect the Queen even from him if she had too.

_Why am I not surprised. _She said, catching another bird in the air for food. He could hear the crunch of the tiny thing in her mouth.

He snorted,_ I take it she's been telling you things, figures. _His Queen was never good at keeping their private things to herself.

She cleared her throat and looked away like she was embarrassed about something. Like she knew something she wasn't supposed to. _She's very sad, Dear King, it took a lot of convincing to get her to eat and of course, she's going to talk to me about things. You can't forbid me from talking to her when you put her under my care. She told me you've been very cold towards her and I can tell every time you drop her off to me. _

True, but what exactly did his Queen say to her? No doubt, she made him look like the bad guy in this mess. No, he will not let her be the victim in this. Not after what she and the bird did. He heard Scylla sighed and continued to speak, _"She's trying her hardest to fix things between you two…..so why are you still pushing her away?_ Scylla asked, but gets nothing out of the quiet King. she started to look a little nervous as if trying to figure out how to say the next thing in her mind without angering him more. _"You need to meet her halfway before it's too late….You know she still thinks about Him, right?" _

He exhale slowly,_ I know she does…_

_You don't seem so upset about it…._

00000000

At first, it was just numbness he felt. That's all he felt when they were returning home. They were swimming home with her sleeping on his back plates while he struggled not to suffocate from the water since his gills weren't functioning. He would have to stick his whole neck up which was hard for him to see where he was going so he wouldn't feel the pain from the salt water. When they made it home, he was already feeling the resentment because thanks to her, he couldn't swim in the water comfortably. It was like him tearing off her wings and forcing her to fly afterwards. She needed her wings and he needed his gills. When he made it on land, he bumped her off his back and watch her land clumsy on the floor. She got up, shaking the sand off her smooth skin and looked up at him with those clear blue sky.

He didn't say anything, but just stare back at her. Standing still he could feel the rawness of his gills. It's been months and they were healing, but not healing the right way.

The Queen bowed her head to him, _Is something wrong my King_? She said in a low voice. Her color changing to a dark blue hue.

A lot of things. _Why do you ask?_

_You're just staring at me….I can feel your disgrace towards me. _

She allowed the bird to touch her, she should feel that way about herself, but that wasn't it._ No, it's been a while since I've seen you in your larva stage. _Which was true. The last time, she didn't have time to tell him where her egg was at since he was already off to the city to fight the False King so he didn't know where to go for her hatching and the time before that, he was on his way to the icy lands for the three headed demons awakening.

_Oh, well, it's a small price to pay knowing you're still alive. _She said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

If she was trying to butter him up it was not working. If he wanted to be a total asshole about it he could tell her the reason she was in her larva stage because her lover put her there. Does he have to remind her how his gills got damaged or how she got herself killed?

_When are you cocooning? _

She tilted her head a bit, probably wasn't expecting that question after everything that happened. _In a while…._

_A while...you told me you cocoon right after you hatch that one time. _

_Well, I know the False King was awake so I had no choice. I figure I can take my time to make sure I gain my full strength. _

He did not like that answer. _How about now because the sooner you are full grown the sooner you can fix this. _He pointed at his damaged gills with pure frustration. _It hurts to move my neck and I can't breathe underwater due to the pain. _

Now she looks hurt, _When I begged you to stay with me was that the only reason so I can heal you?_

No, he did love her, but it was hard for him to think straight due to the raw pain. Plus, he was still upset with her after everything._ It's the least you can do after all I wonder how Rodan knew about my little weak spot. _

Appalled and hurt, she just lowered her head, _I told you I had no choice and you know that. _

He snorted, _I need this heal and you're the only one who can do it quickly. _

She gave him that look. The look that said exactly now how about you stop acting like a pest and ask nicely.

_I am not acting like a pest and I'm not going to ask nicely! This is your fault my gills are damaged in the first place! _

She took a deep breath to keep herself calm, _I know that, you don't have to remind me, but stop being so demanding. Either way, you'll have to wait so stop wasting time and energy on this subject. _She stared at the ground for a second, _My King...about what happened…._

No, he did not want to hear about. Not about that night when she was with the stupid bird. She had a lot of nerve to bring up that knowing he's not going to take it well. He didn't take it well at all the first time she told him. _Save it, I don't want to hear it. _Walking away. He just wanted to go to sleep and hope all of this was just a dream.

_I really think we need to talk about it….let me explain myself without all the yelling and name calling. _

_No._ He said plain and simple. _In fact, the only thing I want to hear is when you're ready to cocoon._

Although she said it very softly and low, he still heard it no less. _I'm sorry...it should've been you…._

That night, he slept in the cave alone while she stayed outside. Once in a while he would hear her weeping and didn't bother to go check up on her. As the days passed, he still didn't want to talk to her and could see her distancing herself more and more from him. She was kind enough to give him space in hope he would finally sit down and discuss things, but he didn't want to. He would watch her stare out at the ocean or look up at the sky. He's seen that look before right after they return home from the bird's island. She was missing him again ...probably wondering if he was alive or dead and no doubt, if he was dead was he killed by his claws. She would try to approach him so they can talk, but would back away when he shook his head and turn the other way.

The tension was high between them so he didn't hesitate when she asked him if she could go see Scylla for a bit. At least she will talk to me as she puts it which he glared at her for her smart mouth. It was a long swim and it will hurt him tremendously, but at least this friend was female and not have to worry about things going wrong. Maybe she can help distract the Queen from thinking about the well-being of the bird…

0000000000

_I'm very upset about it, but that's Mosura for you. She cares too much. The idiot kills her and for __some reason she feels guilty about it. _

_I think she knows Rodan didn't mean to. He couldn't stop himself from crashing into her when she protected you. _

_Yet, she's not upset with him nearly ending my life._ The King said, feeling a bit hurt by it. _And even after betraying me, she still ask me to spare him once again. What makes him so special? _

_You might get those answers if you talk to her instead of giving her the silent treatment. You know, again, meet her halfway to fix things. _

Oh, he wants answers alright, but it was hard for him to ask without feeling sick and disgusted. Like how can she allow that bird to touch her, let alone let him take something he couldn't have. He wasn't stupid, he was pretty sure the bird figure out Mosura's little secret and still went after it without any shame. When he courted her, they knew that was the one thing they couldn't do due to their sizes. She never bother to ask since there was no need to reproduce (plus she can't miss something she never had) and he never wanted to try because he was sure he would hurt her knowing he could lose control of himself. He wasn't exactly gentle to past flings he had way before Mosura came into his life. Being a young adolescent he was naturally curious though made sure no eggs came of it. He didn't care about those females (hence why he calls them Flings), but Mosura was different in many ways and forms. So small and delicate and he did care about her.

So yeah, he knows she still thinks about the bird, once you get a taste of an actual mating, even someone as sweet and innocent like her would crave for more. That's nature, no matter how fucking disgusting it is to him to have thoughts of his Queen wanting the bird. With that, he can't help, but feel cold towards her no matter how much he wanted to look on the bright side of things. At least the chances of her having the bird's eggs won't happen since she passed away.

_Dear King? _

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the female, _What?_

_I have to ask, the Queen was gone and it was only you and Rodan there. I'm not saying it as a bad thing, but I was surprised you spared his life. That is so unlike you. _

It took him a moment, but he let out a low rumble,_ He wanted to die….he was screaming at me to end it for him. He took the fun out of it and I didn't want to waste my energy on that request. It's funny when you think about it. He was too busy enjoying the good parts of the Queen, he forgot about the bad side of it. _

_And what is that?_

_Her being immortal. She dies because she can't be selfish to save her life. Watching her die over and over again throughout the years can really mess you up. Everyone sees me cold-hearted, but that's what it takes to deal with her special gifts. You learn ways not to let it get to you. I'm sure the bird is in a lot of agony knowing he was the one who killed her. He's not used to it like I am. _

_But it still gets to you though, am I correct?_ She asked.

_It does, but not as bad as before. If he does….love her as strongly as he said he does...I'm sure he's suffering. _

Scylla stayed quiet as if trying to understand what he's hinting at. _I take it suffering is better than a quick death?_ The King gives her a sly grin. T_hat is cold, very cold indeed and that's fine, since you hate him, but don't take it out on the Queen. She loves you and you don't want that pride and ego of yours push her away again, do you?_

(I'm living proof she has other "better" options)

_I suppose….. you're right. _He said sadly, though he tried to hide that little feeling from Scylla.

_It's understandable to be hurt and feel so angry about it, but again, she's trying and..._She let out a quick chuckle,_... Maybe you can do something to make her forget about him…something romantic?..._

The King didn't like where this was going._ Leave…._

_...It was just a thought…._

**Part V**

**Bittersweet**

_~It's been months_

_And for some reason I just can't get over us_

_And I'm stronger than this but_

_Enough is enough_

_No more walking round_

_With my head down_

_I'm so over being blue_

_Crying over you~_

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

His dreams were bad again. He hasn't had nightmares this bad since being under the False King's mental hold. It was the same one over and over again, he would find himself in the sky, looking down at the dying King with that ugly plan in mind. Like an outer body experience, he can see himself ready to fly down for the final strike. All he had to do is cut the brute's neck and it will be done. SHE will be free to give her heart and soul to him. He could see the tired, frustrating look in his eyes as blood dripped down and blinded his vision a bit. And no matter how loud he roar or scream at himself to stop, he saw himself flying down.

Her cries can be heard. Telling him to stop because the King couldn't defend himself. Screaming at him not to do this because she knew her beloved King was already dying and she needed to save him. Rodan watched it unfold, seeing himself flying down with his sharp talons in front of him. He could see the look of horror in his Mosura's eyes and the sad conclusion she needed to do in order to stop this chaos.

He flew down to her even though she didn't see him or hear him scream._ No! No, don't do this. I won't be able to stop myself! _

His warning was ignored and he had to watch helplessly as she flew towards her King screaming _YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!_

He couldn't stop himself, he tried, but it was already too late. He collided into her, his talons piercing her flesh causing her to scream in pain. They tumbled hard across the water, hearing his bones pop and crack before landing face down in the dirt

He shut his eyes, he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see himself lifting his legs up with her impaled by his sharp claws. She died right there in front of him . Why did she do it, it was supposed to be the Brute's neck, not her, not her little warm heart!

Then his world would go black where it was only him and her still stuck on his talons. He thought she was dead till she lifted her head up and stared at him with those fading blue eyes. With blood leaking out of her mouth she would give him a tiny smile.

_I love you, Rodan….I really do…_

Oh, he so badly wanted her to say that to him since she was sort of speechless at the time when he confessed.

…_.but it was never meant to be…._

Everything went cold, he felt cold for once in his long life when she said that.

…_.I'll never stop being in love with him…_

She disappeared all of a sudden and he started to fall while hearing her repeat those words.

_I love you, Rodan….I really do…_

He just kept falling, faster and faster…

…_.but it was never meant to be…_

The flames in his wings went out from the speed of his fall, but he didn't care. He felt numb and hope he would hit the ground hard enough for a quick death.

_I love you, Rodan….I really do…_

…_.but it was never meant to be…_

…_.never meant to be…_

…_..I'll never stop being in love with him…._

…_.in love with him…_

He hit the ground hard and for a moment he felt like he stopped breathing only to snap his eyes open and realize he was back home in the comfort of his volcano feeling a cold chill running down his spine. He let out an angry growled and grabbed his head with his claws. He wanted her voice out of his head!

_I love you, Rodan…..I really do…._

…_.but it was never meant to be…._

0000000

_~And I'm so sick of love songs _

_So tired of the tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?~_

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

He promised himself he would stay away. She made her choice, though wish he would've know it wasn't him. Now he spent all his time wondering why he can't move on just like she did so easily. He stared at his tired reflection in the water, the same spot he stood when she asked him to come out of hiding because she could really use some company. Damn, it felt like so long ago since they first encounter when she forgave him for aiding the false King and form a bond.

He let out a bittersweet sigh, no doubt she was back again as her beautiful, moth-like self, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know what her wing pattern look like after coming out of her cocoon. (No doubt, sporting those vile eyes). Would the King be holding her tight the way he did once before. It was too much to bear to think about it.

_I love you, Rodan...I really do…_

_...but it was never meant to be…._

He should've known her love was a game, now he can't get her out of his brain and it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to picture her cuddling up against the brute during the night for warmth. He could remember those cool nights belonging to him and her when she would sneak off from her cave and meet him in the starry sky. Was the brute looking deep into her eyes like he did and watch that blue light glow with warmth? Were they holding each other tight? He lost count how many times he wanted to fly over there just to see if she would be happy to see him and be with him again.

…_.I'll never stop being in love him…._

Yet, he was too afraid he'll be wrong. Yup, he should've known her love was a game. Now he can't get her out of his brain and it was a damn shame.

He closed his eyes and could see her impaled on his talons once again with that tired, sad look in her eye._ ….I'm sorry...Rodan…._

He opened his eyes and spread his wings out and could see the dull orange color in the water. He couldn't even produce those little embers when he flapped his wings anymore. He hated feeling this way, but he did say he won't go back to her although it was easier said than done. He missed her and the last thing he wanted to do was forget about her and the memories they had. He wanted to at least apologize for causing her death, but again, that might be hard to do since he had a feeling she was being watched closely by the brute

He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. Might as well fly around since he was wide awake from that nightmare anyway. It might help get his mind off things. With that, he jumped up into the air and use his wings to lift himself higher till he was in the night sky. He didn't know what direction he was going, he just needed to fly to ease his mind. But after a few hours of flying around and slightly enjoying the quiet open air, it still didn't tone down her voice in his head. He closed his eyes and again, saw her, but this time she wasn't dying, she just stared back at him with a sad face.

…_.I love you, Rodan….I really do._

No, you love the King, I was just there to fill in the void when he left you. He thought painfully.

_...but it was never meant to be…_.

It could have been...you didn't bother giving it a chance. You didn't want to give me a chance. You couldn't let the brute go, but who was he kidding, who would reject a great King.

…_.I will never stop being in love with him... _

He wanted to laugh and so he did. And while he was laughing, he finally opened his eyes only to see himself flying way too low to the ocean and didn't have time to stop himself from falling in. There was a large splash and he allowed himself to sink underwater, letting the stinging sensation take over his body and kill the fire in his wings. He floated back up to the top and just laid there on his back and look up at the night sky. She always told him the sky was nice to look at in the ocean. Her King would float on his back and let her lie on top of him to enjoy the view. Rodan didn't grant her that little wish due to the water hurting him. He could hear the sizzle sounds of his hot skin touching the water and the bubbles popping from the heat of his body. He felt like he was losing it and his chest started to hurt again.

…_.I will never stop being in love with him…_

True, but for one night you did. For one night you forgot all about Him….

**Part VI**

**Pure**

_~Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Stupid love songs_

_Don't make me think about her smile_

_Or having my first child_

_I'm letting go_

_Turning off the radio~_

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

It just happened if he really thought about it. One minute they were fighting, cursing, yelling and pointing claws at one another over something stupid in his opinion. They realize they liked each other, well, she liked him while he's been in love with her since her stay on his island home. If that's the case, why was it so difficult for her just to accept that. Why make things so hard?

_Look, I know I'm no great King. I don't have much to offer…_. He didn't. He had nothing to give to Mosura.

_And I have NOTHING to offer, I'm taken!_ She snapped.

Oh, that's right….she was taken. She was the Queen and the King's most precious gem. Yet, she was here, she snuck out of her home late at night to come see him and now after building him up with all this hope she might want to be with him she pulls this crap. _YET YOU'RE HERE WITH ME! _He screamed at her. Not caring he was talking to the top alpha of the world next to the King.

Realizing what he said, she turned away from him telling him she needed to be at home not here. Fickle. She was so fucking fickle it made the fire in him fester. But dammit all to hell even fighting with her made him crazy with desire and he didn't know how much more tension he can take. Surely, she was feeling it too since she was allowing him to touch and taste her whenever they were alone. He told himself if she looked back and he was going to go for it. It was all or nothing, but only if she looks back because if she did that means she didn't want to leave. He stared at her as she flew higher and further away from his home and his eyes grew wide when she stopped and with a small sigh, she looked back at him and waited. He stretch his wings out and flew after her. No turning back now.

Next thing he knew, they were falling out of the sky and tumbled a bit on the ground before coming to a halt with her on her back and him on top of her. He didn't waste time and went at her with caressing and hot kisses. She was tense, but he could see it in her eyes and the way her cheeks were getting warm and red. Want...Desire….,but still unsure. She kept calling out his name, but it was only making him want her more. Her voice was soft and smooth like lava. He knew it was wrong, she belongs to another, but he just couldn't resist her. She was like that forbidden fire he loves to play with over and over again. That's the only way he can described this foolish, love game with the Queen. He was playing with fire and she was fanning the flames and now it's time to let it burn.

He pressed his lower half against hers and felt her stiff up from feeling his erection out and ready. Although, he had experience when it comes to mating (he had many flings with other females before settling down with a mate) this was new to him. They were different species so it was a little tricky for him to find her warm hole for penetration. So he rubbed himself against her so he can find it without looking too much of a dumb male that didn't know what he was doing. The friction of just rubbing up against her was enough to make him eager to do this fast and hard. Yet, he didn't want to end it so quickly, but the feeling was too much so he slammed his head into the dirt above her and grind his nails into the ground. A good way to distract him a bit and to readjust his back. She was so small, her head barely reach below his shoulders. He could feel the heat building between her legs and could see her wings fluttering like crazy at the corner of his eye. He never thought he would get this far with her, but he was loving every second of it just as much as he was in love with her.

She let out a small squeak when his tip finally found the warm entrance and he lifted his hips up only to stop for a few seconds. The need to tell her his true feelings were strong, and as much as he wanted to fuck her brains out till she forgets the King's name, he wanted this to be done out of love.

_Rodan, we…._

No, don't tell him anything and ruin the moment, he needed to tell her.

_I love you, my Queen. _

With eyes shut tight and his face grinding deeper into the dirt, he thrust forward, entering her deep and hard. She let out a loud, almost painful, moan before biting down on his chest with her tiny teeth. Her claws that were resting on his shoulders punctured his hard skin and he could feel the blood running down his wings. He stopped and held himself perfectly still for a moment. Something was wrong...She was tight….very tight. He knew she would be since she was smaller than him, but you would think being with the King she wouldn't be this tight. Her inner walls were squeezing him so badly he didn't think he could pull out if he could. He shifted causing her to hiss in pain again.

_Please, don't move Rodan. _She whispered.

She was trembling and Rodan couldn't figure out why she was shaking so badly. It wasn't till he sniffed the air and in the mixture of fire, arousal and flowers, he smelled something else…..blood.

His eyes grew wide and he lifted his head up slowly because he recognized that type of blood scent. His mate had it after their first mating ritual after taking away her purity. No fucking way…

_Mosura…..?_

He arched his back up so he could lower his head down to see her still trying to adjust to him being inside her. Crap, he hurt her, if he had known beforehand, he wouldn't have penetrated so hard. He thought...he really thought...damn….how could that stupid brute be with something this beautiful and not mate with her….

She inhaled sharply. _I'm sorry…._

Really, she was going to apologize for this? She was too nice for her own good sometimes. _Why didn't you say anything..._He asked slowly. Shamefully, it only made him harder knowing she was once pure and now his in a way. Her heart and soul may belong to the King, but this was all his.

_I don't want to talk about it. _She said quietly while her wings gently flap up and down from this new feeling. He happened to look up for a minute to let the shock die out of his system and spotted those eyes looking back at him from the wing's tips. She took another deep breath and tried to calm herself down. This little surprise caught him off guard and now had to figure out what to do next. So as carefully as he can, he started to pull out, biting his tongue so he wouldn't moan from the tight sensation. Damn, he felt like he was stuck in there by the way she was clenching on to him. She buried her face into his chest while her claws dug deeper into his shoulders causing more blood to leak. _Please, don't. I'm fine. _

Don't what? He thought. He really didn't know what to do at this point.

_You're so….warm._ She said through clenched teeth.

He couldn't believe this was coming out of his mouth. _Do...do you want me to….continue?_

She stayed quiet for a few seconds with her face still buried in his chest. He could hear the slight breeze and the crackle of the fire in the trees. She adjusted herself causing him to let a quiet growl of pleasure from them being connected as one. He tried not to let his eyes roll back from this sensitive feeling because he didn't want her to see him enjoying it when clearly she was in pain. The Queen nodded against his chest and finally looked up at him with foggy eyes. They were filled with curiosity and pure lust. He lowered his head to her face, gently licking the top of her head before pushing himself back into her. He only stopped again when she let out another hiss and clench.

_Relax…._He whispered. For her sake and his. She was squeezing him so hard it will only take a few more thrusts to finish.

Her wings were flickering through so many colors and she was still digging her claws deep into his shoulders. He slowly pull out only to push himself back in. This time deeper, making sure every bit of him goes in. He even went as far as wiggling his hips just to help her stretch out a bit more. She let out a panting moan and felt her legs clutching up against his. He exhaled sharply, his mind turning into goo from the tight sensation. He didn't even have to thrust to feel such pleasure running through his body, she just felt that good.

He ran his tongue down her neck, feeling the holes of her King's mark on her. He so badly wanted to bite down on her skin and try her blood. No doubt it would taste just as sweet as her mouth._ Relax, my Queen….._ He said very quietly. His voice sounded deep with lust and desire.

_It's hard...you just so warm… _She whispered.

He nearly jumped when he felt a sharp point right between his legs and realize her stinger was out and ready to stab him in a very sensitive area. _Mosura? _He pulled out again causing her to hiss out another moan. _Your stinger? _

_There's too much pressure...down there. _She said in a daze.

He licked her mouth with the tip of his tongue before running it down her neck again. He bit down on her neck, but not hard enough to pierce her flesh. She let out a small gasp causing her to quiver and licked his cheek in return. _Please….you need to relax…._He whispered.

They started to nuzzle each other gently while licking each other's cheeks. His back was hurting from arching it up so high for a long time, but that was the only way for him to see her eye to eye and still be deep inside. He didn't want to move, if he thrust back in that stinger is going to poke him. It took a lot of nuzzles and tenderness, but her stinger finally retracted back in causing him to push himself deep into her again.

_It feels like I'm on fire.._.She whispered.

_It will get better, trust me_. He whispered back. Though he didn't know how much longer he was going to last at this rate.

Finally, the inner walls loosen up a bit for him to move in and out at a steady pace. Though she was still tight, it wasn't as painful as it was before. In fact, it felt good, really good. She was so warm and being pressed up against her fur just made the sensation even better. He licked her mouth again and felt her tongue coming out and twirling around his for a taste. When she pulled away, his tongue followed into her mouth only to have her bite down on it.

His head flew back and he licked his lips, tasting his blood and he grins. _Someone sure loves to bite_. He said and thrust hard into her.

The hard push cause her to hold on to him again and she tried to bite him again in the chest with her teeth. _You did say you like a little nip…_.She quietly. For a second, he could've sworn she let out a tiny giggle.

For the next few moments, he was taking his time so he can enjoy her while hoping she was enjoying him as well. He started slow at first, but quickly picked up his pace. He looked down at the beautiful Queen whose eyes were half open with a foggy glow in them. She wouldn't stop staring at him with those eyes of hers. Was she stunned because he told her he loved her? Or was she just too much in a pleasure fog to think right now. Her cheeks were getting hotter and redder and she clenched her mouth shut so she wouldn't cry out in pleasure anymore.

His nails dug deeper into the dirt from feeling the build up inside of him. The fire coming out of his wing tips were glowing brighter and hotter with each thrust. He lowered his head down to the ground again due to his back hurting from arching it up for so long. Once again, he can feel her inside's tightening around him, but instead of slowing down he picked up his pace. He could hear her breathing hard in and out of her snout, but was still holding back her cries of pleasure.

_Rodan…._She called out to him in a tight voice. He could tell she was at her end and needed to release as well.

That's all it took for him was to hear her say his name so he gives her one final deep thrust and spilled his hot seed into her. He let out a loud cry while the fire flared out of his wings in one big burst. When you haven't had it in a long time, the feeling of cumming can be painful and wonderful at the same time. Although his head was in a fog, he heard her cry out as well and held on to him tighter. They both laid still while letting themselves come down from their high and for him to finish pumping into her. She was panting hard and for some reason she covered her face with her claws as if she was ashamed for what they did. He hope not because he didn't feel that way at all.

He licked his lips and tried to calm down his breathing. _Are you alright? _

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she spoke. _Yes_..._but I think you burn me a bit. _She said, bringing down her claws to see her face scrunched up in irritation.

Shit he thought and pulled out of her to see the damage he caused. They both looked down at her and could see the fur between her legs matted with blood and fluids and the tips burnt from his fire. She tried to move to get into a more comfortable position only to jerk a bit from the pain._ Ow…_

Rodan sighed and wrapped his wing around her for warmth. He didn't mean to be so rough at the beginning, but he didn't know, he really didn't know she was pure at the time. He took a deep breath and said, _Hold still._... before lowering his head down to her sensitive area.

She flinched, _what are you doing? _

_Cleaning you up_. He said. He sticks his tongue out and started to lick up the blood while hoping the warmth of his mouth would soothe the tender skin and folds. She tried to stay still, but the hot smooth texture of his tongue made her flinch and twitch. By the way she seem comfortable with this little act of cleaning told him she's been lick down there plenty of times before. From the corner of his eye, he could see her throw her head back while trying to make sure not to let out a moan. Instead, a tiny little purr escaped her lips follow by a soft thrill. He took his time with the cleaning, making sure the blood was all gone and the irritation to subside. Again, he didn't mean to be so rough so he hopes this will make up for it. When he was done, he licked his lips and sat up while bringing her with him. He cradled her close to his chest and wrapped his wings around them for some afterglow cuddles. Again, she didn't protest, probably still coming down from her high. She leaned her head against his shoulder while he nuzzled the top of her head with his beak. Her large wings spilled over the ground like a colorful flood.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes to enjoy the warmth and letting her body relax from all the fun. He wanted to ask about her being pure all this time, but didn't know how to. He slowly closed his eyes so he can enjoy the feeling of her pressed up against him and the smell of her fur. She let out a small little giggle.

_I can hear you purring._ She said, tiredly.

He didn't know he was, but it was hard to tell when he was still in a high daze fog. _My apologies, my Queen, but you were wonderful. _

He could feel her face burning up from his compliment and let out a small sigh. _I...I need to go._ She said softy.

He cradled her tighter and leaned down until their foreheads touch._ Stay…._

She nuzzled his forehead with hers and he suddenly felt a warm sensation seeping into his mind. It felt nice and peaceful._ I have to go home…_

_Did you like it? _He asked in a quiet voice, gently licking her cheek again.

_Rodan..._She whispered back, blushing like crazy again.

_Just curious? _

She stayed quiet while enjoying the gentle affection he was giving her until finally, she spoke_….Yes…_

He spread out his wings to let her go and use his claws to push her gently to the ground again. The need and want to have her again were very strong. _The night is still young, please stay..? _

Her cheeks were blood red again and her antennas started to twitch wildly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly_….Ok…_

He smiled while thinking (I love you, My Mosura)

0000000000

Rodan opened his eyes to find himself still floating around in the ocean. His whole body felt numb from being in the cold water for so long, but that still didn't bother him or tone down the pain he was feeling. He mated with her twice that night, hoping beyond hope she would love him in return. But sadly, the next day, when he woke up and didn't see the Queen sleeping on top of his chest he knew right off the back she didn't feel the same way or even try too. He sat there on the ground for a bit, feeling sad and slightly fed up with this running around and decided to fly over there and confront the King and ask her to choose.

Of course, it didn't go that way. He expected violence, but never thought he would be in a sudden death combat with the King let alone almost killing the brute out of pure rage and jealousy. It wasn't fair for someone like Him to have her as a Queen and didn't deserve the love she gives. He could have loved her the way she was meant to be loved. He growled and decided not to think about it anymore since it was just making him bitter once again. His claw trailed down to the ugly scar on his upper chest. Still feeling the King's claws digging into the flesh to reach for his heart and hopes those torn up gills were making him miserable.

…_..I love you Rodan….I really do…._

He made his body sink back under water to try to block out her voice again.

…_..but it was never meant to be…_

_~Cause I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing she were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?~_

_So Sick by Ne-Yo_

**_MQB: Please review. Stay wonderful my readers. _**


	3. Neck Visit Trouble

**Miss Queen B: Hello my lovely readers, from reading the reviews I take it you all were satisfied with that little part from chapter two. Anyone need a bucket of cold water to pour on their heads? I'm afraid that I might have written that a little too well since a lot of you are rooting for Rodan now and some were evening asking me for more. Wow...I don't know what to say about that. Not to worry I still have a surprise or two in later chapters, but not giving anything away. Notes:**

**Note One: Sorry for the long wait, with holidays just around the corner, I'm putting in ten hours shifts at my job. Whoever said Catering is an easy job should get a slap in the face. With that and taking care of daily duties and children, I'm exhausted. Free time is rare right now for me just to sit back and type up something.**

**Note Two: I had a few asking how Mosura could still have feelings/still thinking about Rodan after staying with the King? Well, she did care deeply for Rodan and something like that is hard stop cold turkey. Events like this don't go away and heal over night. She still loves her King just remember that. **

**Note three: So about this chapter, it's mellow, I'm trying to put a little humor in it just to lighten things up. what to expect: The royal couple are being stubborn where they both want something from each other and neither one of them will budge. Scylla is starting to regret helping her friends out due to too much drama. and the Muto is blunt and unladylike.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love the feedback. Enjoy. **

**Part VII**

**Neck**

_~Baby love, my baby love, why must we_

_Separate my love?_

_All of my whole life though_

_I never love no one, but you_

_Why you do me like you do, I guess it's me_

_Ooh, need to hold you once again my love, feel your warm_

_Embrace my love_

_Don't throw our love away, please don't do me this way_

_Not happy like I used to be, loneliness has got the best of_

_Me, my love~_

_~Baby Love by the Supremes_

The Queen stared at her reflection in the clear ocean water, taken in her beautiful and very well-missed features. She looked the same as she did every other time she came back to life, but for some reason she felt different. She did a sideways glance and fluttered her large new wings, but still couldn't see anything wrong. Her fur was white and fluffy like always and her eyes were big and blue. Her wing pattern were covered in very detailed designs and gorgeous colors with her love's eyes imprinted once again on the tips. She did make sure the eyes had an extra layer or two of gold just to make them stand out more. Still, she felt different causing her to sit down on the sands and try to figure out what's this new feeling running through her system. Well, she did made sure her fur was extra fluffy and her colors brighter just to make herself more presentable for her King. She was really hoping he would noticed since the weeks in her larva stage he didn't come anywhere near her.

She was stunned when he didn't do anything the first day she was out of her cocoon. Normally, his possessive nature would take over and would have her pinned down to the ground for his marking. She let out a small sigh and stretch her neck out so she could see the untouched skin in the water. She's been back for three days and still nothing. No pleasurable groom, no nuzzles, and no marking. Maybe that's why she felt weirdly different since he hasn't mark her and she hasn't reestablish their connection. That was probably it, they're not connected mentally or emotionally right now. Her mind felt hollow without his wavelength humming in her head and the beat of his heart. She was even missing the pain of his teeth biting down on her for a bloody taste and his warm tongue cleaning it afterwards. The soreness would last a day or two, but the mark would be there forever until she dies.

She looked behind her to see her King sleeping while bathing in the hot sun. Hot days like these were great for him to sleep and heal and that's all he's been trying to do to get his neck better. He was curled up in a massive ball with his face buried under his arms. His large spikes moving up and down from his calm breathing. The sun gave his scales a nice brownish green color while his plates glow slightly from whatever dream he was having. She smiled, he was truly remarkable in every shape and form and felt a sense of want clouding her mind. The thought of it made her blush a bit and she didn't know why. They've been together for so long yet for some reason the thought of her wanting her King made her blush? She continues to stare at him as if seeing him for the first time and took in all his outline and mass.

She huffed while getting a little upset with her predicament. The Queen's body was getting ready to produce an egg and everything was extra sensitive to her. Extra hungry, extra emotional, extra needy and much more in the mood for affection. She wanted to reconnect with her King again, but he refused to touch her unless she fix his neck wounds. She would have, of course, because she hates seeing him in pain, but if only he would ask nicely instead of demanding it. Always saying "it's the least you can do" since apparently, saving his life from a fatal attack wasn't enough. She shook her head, not wanting to fill her with awful thoughts and memories. She was so tired of fighting with him or left being ignored. She wanted to get close to him again. She wanted to feel those claws slightly digging into her skin while feeling his warm breath tingling on her neck. His way to hold her still and calm before tilting her head to the side as far as she could and watch those teeth of his lingering over her exposed neck. The feeling of his bite made her shudder and blush even more. No doubt that bite would be more intense if her King and her were connected physically as one…

She nearly lost her balance from that thought and laid down in the sand to get a grip on herself. The Queen set her eyes back on the King who was still sleeping even after her heart skipped a beat. Oh right...not connected thus he couldn't feel anything coming from her. She sighs and didn't know what was wrong with her. The need for affection was getting to her so badly and with the King shunning her it was no wonder Scylla was worried about her going back the Fire demon. Yes, she does think about him, but not in that way. Maybe she did for a little while due to loneliness again because no doubt he wouldn't reject her like her King did, but as the days pass it was fading more and more. Sure what they did that night was nice and made her feel things she never felt before, but it wasn't worth the pain she caused to her King….or Rodan. She didn't want the last encounter with Rodan to be her getting killed by his talons. No doubt, that kind of event traumatized him. She just needed to know if he's alright so she can have closure. So he can have closure. She shook her head, no more thinking about him, she wanted to focus on her King.

Her neck started to pulse and she looked over at her sleeping King. Without hesitation, she quietly crawled over to him, using this opportunity to get close to him without him pulling away, and stopped right next to his tail. He was breathing peacefully and she loves seeing his plates glow off and on. As quietly as she could, she crawled onto his tail and work her way up to his back while admiring the shapes and cuts of his spikes. To her they were just as beautiful to look at like he does when it comes to her wings. Each one shaped differently, the new ones smooth and sharp while the old ones were chiseled down a bit from battles, but still as nice. He shifted a bit, probably feeling the sharp points of her claws slightly poking his scales as she glided the sides of her body against his spikes. Perfect way to get rid of an itch she can't reach or just groom out the tangles in her fur.

The King let out a loud rubble and started to uncurled himself for a light stretch. He let out a small hiss when he stretched out his neck before going back into a deep sleep. She crawled down to the back of his neck and let her large wings fall down on his body like a warm blanket of colors and silk. She tilted her head down and examine his damage gills. Now seeing them up close, she can see the external damage inflicted upon them and could hear the wheezing sound he was complaining about as well. She couldn't believe Rodan did this, but didn't know if he should get the full blame since her King did ram his fist into the fire demon's chest. She pressed the side of her face against his neck, feeling the warmth of his scales while taken in his scent and exhale softly. What a shame she had to wait for him to be asleep just to feel his skin against hers. She lean down even further and kissed his damaged gills. That tender act cause her King to jerk a bit in his sleep and let out a small snort. She held back her giggles and kissed his gills again with a little more softness. He let out a small rumble and out of pure instincts, he stretches out his neck a bit more to feel the touch again. No doubt loving the tenderness of her mouth.

With her wings fluttering, she kissed the wound again before running her tiny tongue across it, not even caring about the sharp points poking her tongue a bit.

…_.Mosura…._He whispered in his deep sleep.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. _My King..._She said quietly, nuzzling his face before burying her head underneath his chin and glided her body across so he can feel the soft fur on her back and the smoothness of her wings. It wasn't until she gave him a playing bite on the other side of his neck when his eyes started to flutter open. He quickly lifted his head up and looked down at his Queen with a confused look in his eyes. She was blushing hard and gives him a nervous smile.

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at her with an annoyed look._ What are you doing?_

Even with his serious face, she still blushed and told herself to still act playful. Last thing she wanted was another fight. She moved till she was lying on her back and let her wings covered his face in a playful matter. He didn't move at first then blew her wings out of his face and brought them down to the ground with his claws. _Seriously, what are you doing?_

She cleared her throat and gently kicked his upper chest with her back legs. _You can't tell me you didn't like waking up from cuddles, huh? _

He stared at her like she was fucking crazy_,...You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm sleeping. _

She sat up and for a second their snouts touch before he pulled away, but didn't leave like he would normally do. Good, he's finally taking a small step to talk to her after so many months of coldness._ Well….I just wanted to get...close….._

He snorted causing her antennas to fly back for a bit. _That's a very….big request…_.He said.

She tried to nuzzle him again with her snout though he didn't return the affection back._ It shouldn't be, my King….Is it wrong of me to crave your touch?_

He gave her a bullshit look and it dawn on him why she was acting this way. _I take it you're about to lay an egg soon?_ He looked down at her body, it was still slim and curvy which means she was in the early stages. Normally, if there was no life or death situation going on, she would take her time with her egg process. Letting it grow at a steady pace so it won't take a bad toll on her body afterwards. He groans, great, she gets really needy and moody around this time and normally, that wouldn't bother him too much, but right now it's not a good time.

He lost his train of thought when she let out a small purr and lick the side of his mouth softly._ I miss you…. _She whispered.

The King sense something different about the Queen by the way she was looking at him with heated cheeks and this foggy look in her eyes. Her smell was off, but not in a bad way and he had to hold back his reaction when he realized what it was. His little Queen was in heat (Well, his term, not sure what to call it for bugs since she was the only one of her kind.) and females around this time are ready for bare hatchlings. Her whole body felt hot just from sitting a few inches away from him. Well, this is a first and it irritates the hell out of him inside. He was right, she got a taste of real mating and now wants more.

_My King…_.She called out to him seductively.

He looked down at her and she was pouting. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was kind of enjoying her being so flushed and playful as thoughts of him taking her dance in his mind, but….he couldn't…

_...I want my mark…_.She whispered, tilting her head to the side to show him her smooth neck.

She fluttered her wings, sending her shimmer dust into the air. The Sun made them glow brighter while turning the same color red as her fluffy cheeks. He wanted to laugh because he didn't know what to think about this.

_Oh? _He questioned while lifting his claws up and gently pushed her down to the ground on her back. And he wants his gills healed and if she's going to hold that against him why not return the favor. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him till her bottom was pressed up against his chest with her legs slightly up in the air and could see the smile she was trying to hide. _I thought I forgot something..._He said, trying to be serious in a playful sort of way. Though it was hard to remember things due to his damaged gills and a numb heart. She was eager by the way her wings were fluttering wildly, creating a light breeze for him.

He slowly licked his lips, letting her watch his tongue glide over his teeth. He grew in a few new ones during his growth spurt so they were nice and sharp with a pearl-like texture. The look she was giving him told him she so badly wanted his teeth to sink into her flesh. He buried his snout into her chest, inhaling her heated scent while nipping gently at her sensitive skin. The simple touch was already making her twitch and squirm beneath him and she purred.

_It's nice to feel your touch again..._She whispered with this smooth glee on her face.

Feeling her again sure warm him up after feeling so bitter and cold for the last couple of months. He did miss her, but still the resentment lingered. It was nice to know she still wanted his mark he thought while trailing his tongue up to her neck. He brought his claws up to her head and use his nail to tilt her head to the side as far as he could and opened his mouth a little more to expose his teeth.

_Shiny…._He heard her say.

She wasn't tense or nervous just glad and relieved to finally be close to him again. He bit down on her neck, but not hard enough to draw blood and could feel her building herself up for a climax only to disappoint her by pulling away with a testy snort._ Why?_

That one simple word in her opinion killed the mood instantly and could tell he was ready for another verbal attack. She was taking a back a bit from his question and knew what he meant by the word Why. She looked up to see him being serious again. He was as stubborn and fickle as she was sometimes, so she knows how to play his little game. _So we can reconnect? That's our trade, once I get marked then I can reestablish our connection... _

He scoffed,_ No need to since it doesn't mean anything to you anymore._ As for their connection, he didn't want her to see his thoughts and feelings nor want to see hers because he's probably not going to like what he sees.

She stayed quiet and swallowed the lump in her throat. _Please don't say things you don't mean. If you're finally ready to talk all I ask is for you to tell me how you feel without losing your temper. _

In other words, try to be civil and he started to hate that word because how can he be civil knowing she caused all this mess._ Well it's true. I'm sure he knew about your mark…_

She looked away, remembering all the times the fire demon would glide his tongue across her mark with no shame or guilt and how badly, he wanted to replace it with his own design. She had a feeling Rodan did that to secretly mock her King in the worse way.

_Yet, you caved to his advances, so it means nothing_. He said, looking away from her.

She got up from the ground, already feeling the sexual frustration he build up in her and didn't finish, and let out a harsh sigh_. It means everything to me…..It shows who I belong-_

_NO!_ He shouted a little too loud since it nearly knocked her down again, _Don't say such crap, Mosura, because if that was true than you wouldn't have let him take you! _

She lowered her head while her face turn red again. So much for being calm about this, but he was finally letting it out, so she will take it again with dignity.

He growled from her silence, _So why... I have to ask...were you really that unhappy with me….was it payback for me leaving you or it is because he offered you that one thing I couldn't-_

_It just happened...I told you that._ She said quietly, remembering that night. There was so much tension when her and Rodan were fighting and she did desire him because of all the attention, flirtation and affection he was showing her. He really did woo her and she did care about him. She knew it was wrong, but he made her feel good. Worst excuse she knows, but that's the only way she can explain herself. _It wasn't like it was planned or I went over there for it intentionally. _

_IT was not his to take! _He shouted, finally saying it out loud. _He knew, didn't he, and still went after you._ She was his and the bird had no right taking her that way.

She sighed once again, _My King, I died and you and I both know when I come back, my body is new so therefore untouch...pure once again…._

_That doesn't change anything...you were still disloyal and now have the nerve to ask me for affection. _

She frowns and started to blush_...more than that…_

He stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

She looked up at him with those foggy eyes again_...I want you, my King…_

Everything around him stopped for a split second and for the first time in centuries, he felt his cheeks heating up. Did that really come out of the so-called innocent Queen's mouth?

She lowered her head down, staring at the sandy ground, _You said we can't...but we never tried…_.She whispered while pressing her mouth against his. She wanted to chuckle, the fire demon opened up a world she wanted more of and she can only imagine how great it will be with her King.

He stood up till he was sitting down, peeved his nap was interrupted and now from this. _You know the reason and stop acting like that will fix everything._ He said, watching that little frown return to her face. _Now since you have me up and wide awake, how about you stop being so stubborn and fix this._ He said, pointing at his gills again. _I'm tired of waiting and I can't stand the pain anymore. _

She started to pout, clearly upset and he rolled his eyes. Yeah, it was definitely her egg laying time since she went from sad, heated to angry in under a minute_. Give me my mark and I'll heal your neck._ She said, slowly yet deadly.

It's been a while since they had a standoff and this one was ridiculous in his mind, but they were both stubborn and neither one of them wanted to lose. Did he really just turned down her request for sex? His male instinct wanted to slap him for doing such a thing. Yes, because affection was the only thing he had dangling over her since she won't heal his wounds. He gives her a sly grin, _I'm the King, I make the rules here and if you want affection, you will heal me first. _

She exhaled sharply and pointed at her neck the same way he was doing to his._ One bite and those gills will be as good as before...maybe even better. _

Her eyes were glowing and her being serious made her beautiful in his eyes. The grin on her face told him, she got him where she wanted him. They were talking since he hasn't said more than ten words to her in weeks. Damn her! He snorted, _You really love testing my patience, now fix this! _

She flew up into the air with a tired look in her eyes, _Why do you always want to fight? Am I really that disgraceful you won't come near me or want to work things out?_

He felt tired all of a sudden. He didn't want to fight, he really didn't, but part of him just want her to feel the pain he was feeling. The damaged ego and pride…. although it's the same ego and pride that won't let it go in the first place. She was staring at him as if she was waiting for him to say something_…..Just fix my gills...I'm not going to ask again nicely. _

She shook her head and turn her back on him, _No...now if you excuse me I'm going for a fly to calm my nerves. _She flew up higher into the sky and headed towards the ocean.

_You're being a brat!_ He growled, _We're not done here! _

_I think we are_. She said, not looking back.

_Get back here and heal these wounds..._He said, slowly raising his voice.

_Raising your voice is not going to work. _The Queen said, calmly.

Stubborn brat always pissing him off for the fun of it. His neck was throbbing and all that teasing they were giving each other made him flushed. He didn't like the fact that she was leaving because who knows where she was flying too. The idiot with the fire wings came into mind, but she wasn't that stupid to go there after everything that happened. _Get back here before I drag you back!_

She did a little flirty twirl and gives him an unimpressed look._ And how are you going to do that if you can't swim? _

His plates started to glow bright from him fuming._ Mosura…._

_I'm going to Scylla…. Bye. _She said and flew away.

_MOSURA!_

She was gone by the time her name left his mouth and he blew blue particles from his nose. Did she honestly think he wouldn't follow her? Well, she has another thing coming….

**Part VIII**

**Visit**

_~They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even~_

_~Breakeven by the Script_

_Is there a reason you're here all the time now?_ Scylla asked the female muto that was resting close by her nest. Normally, she didn't mind visitors, but the Muto refuse to leave and she had a bad feeling why.

_What? Can't I visit a friend without causing suspicion? _Muto asked, smiling.

_And this has nothing to do with the Queen spitting in your face? _Scylla asked.

…_...well, I know she's been visiting you a lot lately since the whole Rodan thing. _The Muto said with a dark look on her face.

_To be fair you did deserve it for acting that way to our top alpha. _

_Top alpha? Scylla, please, don't tell me you're actually loyal to those two buffoons._ The Muto scoffed.

_My Queen, yes, she is afterall a lifetime friend while I'm only loyal to the King because of her. _Scylla said, calmly_. She needs a lot of support right now._

_How poetic, it's disgusting._ Muto spat while readjusting her lying position a bit._ The land here is uncomfortable, I don't know how you can stand it. _

_Well, you can leave, you know. _

_And miss seeing the Queen again, never._ The Muto said, smirking.

_You need to leave her alone…_

_You need to butt out._

_The King already gave you a couple of warnings. Didn't you tell me he knocked you into a building for laughing at him. _

_Yeah, that's because I told him Rodan was going after his Queen and he will know what it's like to lose someone he loves. _

Scylla looked at her dumbfounded, _This grudge you have on the King is sick. _

_Don't mock me. He killed the last male of my kind, I have every right to be upset. _

_In his defends, your species killed off his…_Scylla said as a matter of fact.

_Damn, you are so bad at conversations, no wonder everyone hates you. _

_I'm actually well liked, thank you very much._ She said.

The two females stayed quiet for a bit while looking around their environment awkwardly. The Muto cleared his throat. _So Rodan, am I right? _

_Stop…_

_Come on, I'm sure you spat out your meal when you found out about the Queen's friendship with the bird. _

Scylla shook her head, she knew the parasite was only here for dirt. _ All I saw was a pissed off King stunned by my friend's actions. I have never seen him so defeated before. _

_I don't blame him, I find it funny that she would get all chummy with the same kaiju who tried to kill her. But man, talk about a slash to the King's pride. _

_Mosura will always see the good in everyone, no matter how bad they messed up. She did not mean for it to go that far. We all make mistakes. _

_I'm sure Rodan didn't see it as a mistake. _The Muto said, slyly.

_He should. He should've known better then go after the Queen. _

_I was talking about him seducing her into a mating ritual..._

Scylla whipped her head over to the muto with stun look. _How did you-_

_Your look gave it away, I was just guessing...plus when I brought it up the last time and you didn't say anything told me there was more to it. _

_If you value your life, I would not share that piece of information around the King or the Queen._ Scylla said as a warning.

_If they try anything I'll just tell them you told me out of boredom._ The Muto said, yawning.

_Ok, I'm demanding you to leave my nest now! _Scylla hissed.

The Muto held her head high and got up from the ground. _Fine, you're too much of a stick in the mud. _

She took a few steps away from the squid-like kaiju's nest when she heard and felt a large rumble and Scylla cursing underneath her breath. The Muto turned around to see Scylla staring at the fire demon with a look that read 'you gotta be kidding me' spread across her face. The third party of this very deadly love triangle spread out his wings before folding them in and let out a small sigh.

_Hey Scylla._ He said, tiredly.

_Rodan? Well, this is a surprise._ Scylla said, nervously.

He frowned and took a quick glance over at the Muto before turning his attention back to Scylla, _I hate to disturb you, but I just needed to talk to you about something, but I can see you're busy. _He said, looking over at the Muto again.

Scylla could tell he was very uncomfortable with the parasite here. _Don't be too concerned with her, she was just leaving. _

_No, I wasn't._ The Muto said, walking over to Rodan while Scylla sighed.

_Are you OK, you look like you haven't slept in weeks? _Scylla asked.

Rodan was about to speak till the Muto interrupted,_ In other words you look like shit. _

_Yes, I get the point and no, I haven't been sleeping well._ Rodan said, eyeing the Muto while she circles around him and examine his features. She got right up to his face and sniffed him.

_What in the world are you doing? _Scylla asked with disgust written all over her face.

_Not respecting boundaries, that's for sure._ Rodan said and pushed the large female away with his claws.

J_ust checking for any traces of shimmer dust or the scent of flowers, that's all. _The Muto said, lifting one of Rodan's wings up so high he dangled off the ground for a moment till she dropped him down. Rodan laid still on the ground and growled at the female for bringing up shimmer dust._ Still not sure what she saw in you. Sadly, no shimmer dust. I would see the King covered in it once in awhile especially around the mouth. I take it that stuff is very hard to get off. _

_Knock it off, Muto._ Scylla said, already knowing what the parasite was going to do. She was going to piss off Rodan just like she did to the Queen. Why does everything always happen around her nesting grounds?

_In a minute,_ She said, grabbing Rodan by the tail and lifted him up again,_ And please, Rodan, you're the last kaiju I would take advice from about respecting boundaries. You surely didn't when you fuck the Qu-_

Rodan swiped at her face with his claws, causing her to release her hold on his tail. He fell back to the ground and the Muto took a step back while two lines on her cheek form and bled. Rodan got up and growled, _That's none of your fucking business, you parasite! How did you find out!?_

_Well, at least it wasn't silk_. Scylla said, calmly.

_Shut it, Scylla. _The Muto said, wiping her face with her large arm. _I know males and it's very hard to stay away from forbidden females, right Rodan. Plus, Queen and Scylla don't know how to hide their facial expressions when I ask so it wasn't that hard to figure out your dirty deed. _

The fire demon felt his cheeks heating up. _It must have been easy for the male muto to stay away from you since he went after the other female first._ He spat, _I bet that hurt knowing you were only second best…_

The Muto gave the fire demon a sinister grin,_ Second best? Then you and I have something in common. From where I'm standing, I don't see the Queen by your side…_

Smoke was literally coming out of Rodan's head as the two glared at each. Scylla cleared her throat, _Now, Now, we don't need to be harsh to each other. I really don't want my home to be ruined, Ok?. _

_Aww, did I struck a nerve, bird. Are you mad that you're nothing more, but the Queen's second choice. Knowing the King will always be her cherry blossom trees while you're just a pile of dead weeds. _

_Oh Kaiju, Muto, please shut up…_ Scylla muttered to herself while lowering herself to the ground. Last thing she wants is her home to be uprooted and burn to the ground.

Scylla could tell Rodan was trying so hard not to let the Muto get to him, but by the way his eye was twitching and grinding his beak, it was. It looked like it was taking a lot for him not to say anything distasteful since it was the Queen they were talking about.

_Boy, I can sense the jealously knowing the Queen has many admirers while you don't. _Rodan sneered.

Taken aback from the bird's remark, the Muto tilted her head, _Oh, so you want to play like that huh, fine. So I'm curious because the last time I talked to Queen, she refused to say-_

_Muto, you need to stop because you already got sideswipe...Scylla_ said, getting up from the ground. She had a bad feeling she needed to ready herself for a brawl.

_But what exactly did you have that the King didn't? I mean seriously, I've seen you exposed and like your intelligence, it's not that BIG of a deal. _

Rodan was about to strike when Scylla spoke up, _RODAN, you said you needed to talk to me, right? _

His claws stopped just a few inches from the Muto, who was crouching down for a counter attack. He glared at the Muto for a few more seconds before backing away. He snorted, hating that fact she finds his despair and the Queen's life all fun and games. What a vile female. He jumped up into the air and landed closer to Scylla before the Muto could say anything else about him.

Scylla looked down at Rodan who was lost in thought over what the Muto said. He did look like crap as the parasite puts it. His colors were dull and there was very little fire in his wings when he flew down to her nest. _Ignore her, Rodan, she just here to make everything fester. So what do you want to talk about?_

Rodan sighs and placed his claws on the ugly scar on his chest while taking a deep breath to calm his temper. She remember that scar and how he got it. The King punch a hole in his chest out of pure rage not caring about the fire demon's blood burning his claws. _I know I'm not supposed to ask…_

_Then don't..._She said, already knowing what he wanted to know. He was trying to get information out of her since he told her he was going to stay away from the Royal couple.

_How is she doing? _

_Rodan…_

_I know, I know, but it's been hard and I feel like I'm going to lose it…._

Scylla look over at the Muto who was trying so hard to listen in and took a few steps to the side so she can block Rodan from the Muto's site. She can hear the parasite calling her an ugly bitch before turning her attention back to the fire demon. _Well, I don't know what to tell you, Rodan, you just need to let it go and not think about it anymore. _

_Scylla, I killed her...she died right in front of me and I can't sleep because that's all I see. She would stare at me with blood running down from her mouth and repeat those same words to me over and over again. _

Scylla felt bad because it was like talking to the Queen again. He, too, was miserable and timid from the guilt and because of that it was hard for him to forget about her. _I'm sorry, Rodan, but I don't know what you want me to say or do. _

_I already ask, I just want to know how she is doing…..is she thinking about me at all. I mean...I never had a chance to say good-bye that's why I ask you to do it for me. _

_And I told you I couldn't promise you anything and the King does not want you to intervene in her life anymore. _

_But I know she talks to you a lot. Has she said anything about me?_

Scylla stayed quiet. She wanted to tell him, yes, she has been thinking about you. Wondering if you are alive or dead and the large amount of guilt she feels for hurting you because she chose to stay with her King. She knows she hurt you and wants closure but…..Scylla knows better, she did not want to get his hopes up or stir up any more trouble with the Queen. Her little friend was vulnerable thanks to the King ignoring her once again and if she sees Rodan, no doubt will bring her back into temptation since Rodan was her first.

_My friend, don't put me in the spotlight, I'm loyal to the King and Queen and would not let anything harm them that includes you._

Rodan frowns, I_ need to talk to her, Scylla...is there anyway-_

_Are you kidding me, I'm not helping you with that so drop it. Drop it for your sake and hers! _Scylla snapped.

_Wow, Scylla and you said I'm the mean one here. _The Muto said, standing right next to them.

_Will you leave! Can't you see nobody wants you here._ Rodan shouted.

_Hey, unlike Scylla, I'm blunt and will tell you straight up and when I mention you to the Queen a while back she got angry so that right there is a hint she still thinks about you. _

Scylla kicked the Muto in the arm and shot her a deadly glare,_ You're not helping!_

_Neither are you, he's suffering and you're just making it worse. I mean, yeah, I would do that as well but never expected it from you. On the other hand, I never thought the Queen would sleep around behind the King's back...strange world. _

_For Kaiju's sake, will you leave! _Scylla shouted, losing her patience not only with the Muto, but Rodan as well.

_Get the hell out of here!_ Rodan screeched.

_Why, this day is about to get better._ She smirked and turned around to look up at the sky._ Hey Queen!_

Scylla grew pale and turned around to see the Queen floating in the sky with a shocked look on her face. The large blue eyes trail passed her and stared at the fire demon.

_Rodan?..._

**Part IX**

**Trouble**

_~What am I gonna to do when the best part of me_

_Was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all_

_Choked up and you're Ok? _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah. _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces..~_

_Breakeven by The Script_

Even miles away, she can still hear her King throwing his little tantrum for not giving in to his demands. He was stubborn, but so was she and it pissed him off even more knowing she got her wings back while his gills were still out of commission. She knows he needed his gills, he hasn't had a nice underwater swim or a meal in months and it was getting to him badly. She stopped in the middle of the large open ocean and let out a frustrated sigh. She thought about taking a dip in the water to calm her nerves and cool herself down, but it would just make her newly formed wings heavy and she was still not back to full strength yet.

She flew down to the water to stare at her reflection again and frowns. What the hell happened back there with her King. He actually turned her down for cuddles, affection and even a mating ritual? Was she really that disgusting to him even after coming back with a new body. He would tell her she was too fragile to try since he wasn't a gentle being to begin with and she can understands that. The first decade or two of their relationship was tough on him since he had to learn how to hold back most of his strength just to touch her without hurting her. Being young as he was back then he didn't know his true potential and strength. His nuzzles used to tear patches of her fur off and his kisses would actually leave bruises if he wasn't careful, so to actually mate he just thought the worse like always. But now with their relationship still strain and wanting so badly to reconnect with him, she's willing to try since he knows his limitations on her now. At least, she won't get burn in sensitive places like the last time she thought and blushed.

She thought about flying around the world to ease her troubled mind, but really wanted to go see Scylla and talk to her about this. Though she wasn't sure if she should go since she feels like she's been depending on Scylla way too much and need to learn how to stand on her own again. Yet, her friend did tell her she's welcome anytime so with that in her mind, she took off over there. Now with her wings, it won't take that long like it did when she was riding on her King's back. Part of her thought it would be wise to go back to the King and fix things, but when he's in a bad mood it's best to give him space.

00000000

It was nearly noon when she spotted Scylla's nesting ground and the first thing she saw was the Muto sitting away from Scylla while trying to wipe something off her cheek. Scylla had her back turn and seem to be hiding something behind her large form. The Muto was the first one who spotted her as she slowed down her flying. The parasite grinned and walked over to Scylla and started to talk to her.

As she got closer, she could hear their conversation a bit.

…_.I never thought the Queen would sleep around behind King's back ...strange world_. The Muto said.

The Queen's eyes grew wide from embarrassment. How in the world did the Muto find out about this. Scylla wouldn't have told her.

Scylla glared at the Muto_. For Kaiju's sake, will you please leave! _

_Get the hell out of here!_

The Queen stopped when she recognize the voice. It couldn't be, it's been months without a single sighting or word from him. Was it really him? She wanted to leave, but was compelled to stay put and beside the Muto already saw her and most likely make a scene.

_Why, this day is about to get better._ The Muto said and looked up at the sky and right into her face. _Hey, Queen. _She said in a high, happy tone.

Scylla cringed and turned around to face her with a nervous look and sure enough, the Queen's eyes widened when she saw Rodan right behind her large Kaiju friend with the same shocked look.

It really was him. He was here...alive and from the looks of it not doing so well. She cleared her throat. _Rodan? _

Rodan didn't blink_…..Mosura…_? He whispered.

Scylla slammed her head hard into the dirt and muttered something that the Queen couldn't understand while the Muto tilted her head a bit to the left. _Mosura? Since when were we allowed to call them by their names. _

Scylla lifted her head up from the ground, _We're not, it's just another one of Rodan's bad habits. _

_Among other things. _The Muto snickered. _Yup, today is just getting better and better._

_Be quiet, Muto. _Scylla sneered.

_What, look at them, they've been staring at each other for the past few minutes. I don't think they know we are here anymore. _

The Queen swallowed,_ Rodan...w-w-what are you doing here?_ Still having a hard time believing he was alive. Surely he would have been killed by her King's claws.

_What are you doing here?_ He asked because he didn't know what else to say.

_Seeing Scylla, of course, this is her nest after all._

Rodan looked around for a second as if he was trying to find something._ Is He around?_ He asked.

He by mean her King and she sighed, _No, I came alone._ Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him that. The right thing to do is to leave so there will no more hurt or drama, but she feels like she couldn't. She lost a lot of sleep thinking about him and how he was doing since the last time they saw each other she died.

He looked away and scratch the back of his head. _Can we talk? _

The term bad idea went through her mind, but she needed this. There were so many emotions and things she needed to get off her chest. _Ok. _

The breath he was holding in escape his body and he spread out his wings. _Thank you._

He was about to take off and join her in the sky when one of Scylla's large feet slammed down on his back causing him to fall to the floor.

He lifted up head and spits out dirt. _What the hell, Scylla?!_

_My friend what are you doing? _The Queen asked while landing next to the two kaijus.

_Yeah, Scylla, you're ruining the entertainment. _

_Shut it, Muto. _Scylla said and turn her attention to Rodan,_ You need to leave! The Queen is allowed to stay, but you will leave the second I take my foot off your back. _

_Scylla!? _The Queen shouted.

_No, my Queen, I'm not going to let you go anywhere with him._

_That's not your decision to make. It's mine!_ The Queen shouted.

Y_ou just got back from the dead, are you THAT eager to go back to another egg if the King finds out he's here with you?!_

_She got you there, Queen. _The Muto said with a smirk while watching from the sideline.

_Shut up, Muto._ Rodan shouted from the floor.

_Oh, tough talk from someone pinned to the ground and eating dirt. _

_What are you saying? Would you really tell on me like some hatchling to my King?_ The Queen asked, peeved.

_If I have to, yes, you are trying to fix things with your King. This-_ (pointing a tentacle down at Rodan)_ is not fixing things. _

_Oh Kaiju, do you honestly think we're going somewhere to mate again? You know me better than that, Scylla! _The Queen shouted.

Rodan blushed from her statement and the Muto laughed. _I thought that was the plan? _She asked though snickers.

_SHUT UP!_ The other three Kaijus shouted at the female.

_Oh my goodness, Queen, you're blushing like crazy from where I'm standing. All wound up so tight, you need to relax..._the Muto said with a sly grin.

The Queen blushed even redder and Rodan covered his face with his claws from embarrassment. _Can you please get off my back?_

_Only if you leave!_ Scylla demanded.

_Scylla!_

_I'm doing this for your own good, my Queen! _She shouted at the moth right in her face.

_I thought you were my friend!_

_I am your friend! Don't ever think I'm not. I was there for you when the King didn't want to deal with you when you were a larva and when you needed a shoulder to lean on. I had to put up with the King's moods, insults and aggression while you were in your egg and cocooning because I care about you and your well being! And this is the thanks I get!_

_Oh wow, Scylla is talking back to the Queen. What's next?_ The Muto said.

_Will you stay out of this! _The Queen shouted at the Muto. _You're nothing, but trouble!_

_Yet, here you are trying to sneak away with your fiery Fling?_ The Muto questioned

The Queen hissed, but it didn't faze the parasite_. You need to watch your tongue!_

_You know I'm right. You're blushing so hard and dare I say looking a little flushed as well. See I told you you're not much of a prude like I thought you were. You can fool everyone including yourself, but you can't fool me. _

The Queen huffed and looked up at Scylla. _You trust me, right? _

Scylla hesitated, _I do, but-_

_And I told you before about the guilt I've been feeling….I'll regret it if I don't._

Her famous words back in the day when the earth was still young. Yeah, she knew Mosura and she will not let the fire demon go and move on unless there's closure. Just like she couldn't let go of the King when she fell in love and tried to get his attention. In the end, everything worked out well.

_Please…._.the Queen whispered … _I promise nothing will happen, we are just going to talk._

_Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. T_he Muto said out loud.

Scylla growled and lifted her foot off of Rodan._ If the King finds out, I'm not defending you anymore and this is the only time I'll cover for you. _

Rodan got up and brushed the dirt off his chest and looked at the Queen. She sighed and tried to calm down her burning cheeks. _There's a field nearby we can talk in private_. She said.

Scylla just stared at the ground while hearing the flapping sounds of silk and fire wings flying into the air. Part of her felt like a failure for letting this happen, but again, the Queen gave her her word and she trusted her. She heard the Muto walking over to her while shaking her head._ I bet you a whale they are going to do other things besides talking? _

_What have I done. If the King finds out…_

_Well, that's her fault. _The Muto said.

_I should go after them. At least to make sure….you know….Rodan is miserable and missing her and she's in a very vulnerable place right now…._

_If you insist, but I give it a couple of minutes before you go find them. _

_Why? _

The Muto grinned, _It's funnier to catch them in the act than not at all. _

Why did Scylla even bothered to ask?...

**Going to try to update faster next time. Please Review. Peace**.


	4. Memories Let Go

**Miss Queen B: Hello lovely readers, boy I am tired from all this holiday fiasco. Not much to say expect thanks for all these wonderful reviews and exposure. I have readers telling me they are sending my stories out to their friends and other sites. Nice. I really appreciate it very much. Anyway, Notes: **

**Note One: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written (25 pages in all) that I had to break it down to only two parts instead of the usual three. **

**Note Two: About this chapter, first part is just a flashback from Rodan's POV on how the Queen made an impact him over his life. There's a lot of things from my other two stories mention in here as well. The other part is pretty weird. One big emotional roller coaster from both parties. A lot of feelings coming out. Enjoy. **

**Part X**

**Memories**

_~I'm going under and this time _

_I fear there's no one to save me._

_This all or nothing really got a way_

_Of driving me crazy…~_

(Flashback)

_Oh, come on, it will be fun and no doubt better than wasting your life away in this dirt land. _

Rodan glared at the positive Kaiju, just mere hours after meeting him (and making sure neither one of them will strike or fight) the one called Anguirus offered companionship and travels since he's been on his own and alone for a long time. It would be nice to finally talk to someone again till he mention the third party member.

_I can't believe you are traveling around with that large Mass, I thought he hated everyone__? _Rodan asked.

_He's not too bad once you get used to him. Hey, even loners need company once and a while I guess. He said I was a worthy opponent to have around since I put up a fight when he crossed paths with me. _

Rodan rolled his eyes._ Ang__uirus__, this wasteland has been my home for decades, why should I leave?_

_I don't know, maybe start something new in life since...you know__...after what you told me._

The Fire demon frowned, at least his new friend didn't say her name since it was still a sore topic. He didn't want to spill such a tragic tale to someone he hardly knew, but he needed to get out of his system before it destroyed him. Anguirus just happened to walk by and took notice of him and his sad demeanor and kindly asked what his problem was. That's all it took was someone to ask. It's been a year since his mate died and the wound was still fresh. If it wasn't for that rock falling from the sky, his mate would still be here, he would've been a father to five little hatchlings, teaching them to fly around this time. He'd sworn he would never love again so he wouldn't go through that pain like the last time.

_I mean, I hate for you to be alone..._

He snapped out of his thoughts and was about to say something when he suddenly saw something in the sky and looked up to see a large bug with big, colorful wings flying by.

Anguirus took noticed and looked up as well and chuckled._ Oh, it's the bug again. _

_You know it?_ He asked while his stomach growled.

_Not really, Gojira told me about her following him around every so often. __According to him, she's been a thorn in his foot. _

_Well, too bad for him because I just spotted my next meal._ Rodan said, spreading out his wings.

_I don't think that's a good idea, he might not want to admit it, but I think Gojira likes having her around. _

_Like I said too bad. Tell you what, let me eat then I'll reconsider joining your little travels._ He said flying up into the air. Not hearing his friend warning him again not to harm the little bug.

She didn't have time to act when he ambushed her, grabbing her little body with his large talons while she screeched and try to swipe at him with her claws. They fought violently in the air with him trying to bite her head or grab her neck so he can snap it, but she put up a fight even though he had the upper hand. She tried to get away, but he was hungry and food was rare where he lived so he went after her. From the looks of it, she was trying to find someplace to hide or someone for help because the next thing he knew, he spotted Anguirus and the one called Gojira nearby talking and not paying attention. It looked like she was trying to fly towards them for protection, but he was not going to let this meal get away.

He flew towards her and smack her hard with his wing, sending her flying towards the land. She flew straight pass the other kaijus and crashed hard into the ground, disappearing into a small crater she made from the hard landing. He thought that would have killed her, but sure enough, she crawled out of the hole, weak and injured and looked up at him with determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up. Anguirus and Gojira looked up at him as well.

_Don't even __think__ about it, that grub is mine!._ He shouted and flew down towards her.

What happened next shocked him completely, Gojira took a step in front of the moth and before he could stop himself, he was swatted in the rib cage by the brute's massive tail and was sent flying to the ground. He tumbled a bit in the dirt before crashing hard against some rocks. Hurt and embarrassed, he picked himself up from the ground and didn't give them a chance to say anything to him and flew away.

So much for a meal, it might be weeks before he finds something else to eat. Despite a painful introduction, Anguirus managed to convince him to travel with him and the large Mass. They rarely talked to each other and could tell right off the back Anguirus was the tree sap that held this little group together. He was much more fun to be with than Gojira since he's always seems to be in a bad mood. The only time the lizard would show any type of emotion is when the bug shows up and try to talk to him which would lead to them bickering while him and Anguirus watch from the sidelines.

What a stupid thing, he thought. What was her purpose trying to talk to Gojira anyway?

00000000

_~I need somebody to heal_

_Somebody to know _

_Somebody to have_

_Somebody to hold_

_But it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed _

_All the pain….~_

He's never been so angry in his life and didn't feel any remorse for slapping Gojira in the face for letting it happen. He blamed the bug as well because the Fallen Star only wanted Gojira's head not Anguirus, she could've saved him and let the large mass died, but no, she HAD to save the one she had a crush on. Foolish, he thought and a waste of time since Gojira didn't like her that way so why save him and not Anguirus. Gojira was supposed to die not his close friend. He hated them so much.

She probably plan it that way as some last ditch effort to win the large mass's affections and from the looks of it, it didn't work since he would see Gojira still marching around the lands all by himself. Years passed, rumors started to spread around of Gojira saving the world from the Fallen Star over and over again. A lot of the Kaijus and creatures saw him as some King. Rodan didn't care and would never see him in that sort of light. Let the brute enjoy being the King, it was only a matter of time before someone bigger and stronger take the title from him.

What shocked him the most as well as all the kaijus all over the world (mostly the females), was his pick for the Queen. Sure enough, he spotted Gojira out of the blue one day with the bug perched on his head as his new mate and alpha. The bug had this big smile of her face and he saw the new pattern in her wings. He always hated those eye imprints on the bug's wings. They were always watching when Gojira wasn't. No one would dare go near her with those eyes staring back at them. No one expects the Fallen Star that is.

0000000

_~Now the days bleeds into the nightfall_

_And you're not here to get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug._

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved…~_

Rodan hated the rain for obvious reasons. The water would make his rock-like skin sting and sizzle, but at the moment, he had to endure it if it means standing by his New King's side. They just finish destroying a city and letting it flood due to the powerful storm the three headed demon created. Despite being a little timid standing next to the large alien, Rodan was quite pleased with himself, he never had this much fun in years. The False King was too having fun till they suddenly stopped and saw something bright blue hundreds of miles away. They landed on the ground with him following.

_Is something wrong my King?_ Rodan asked, already feeling his head was buzzing and throbbing from his King's distressed.

The Middle growled…._So he survived after all…._

_Who did? _

_The stupid brute..._The right head hissed. _Those pests tried to blow him up and still he lives. Unbelievable!_

Rodan rolled his eyes and was not really surprised. The one thing Gojira could never do is die. He flinched when huge bolts of lightning hit the ground just a few feet away from them. The storm was getting stronger by his King's anger and his head was throbbing.

_No doubt wants a rematch._ The Left head said while popping his neck._ Maybe this time he will go after one of your heads instead of mine. _

The middle growled again. _I'm sensing something else in the air as well_. After a few minutes of silence, he hissed and shook his head._ No surprised whenever he's around SHE'S always by his side. _

Rodan knew right off the back who they were talking about. The King's little Queen and the thorn in the False King's claws. _She's nothing to worry about…_

_She can read minds, our minds and can predict our moves to aide the King._ Righty said.

_Annoying little thing. _Lefty said.

_And it's going to be your job to make sure she stays away._ The Middle said to him.

_Me?_ Rodan asked.

_No, the empty space next to you, YES, you!_ Right said.

Rodan swallowed, he's seen other Kaijus and creatures stomped or vaporized into dust for trying to attack the Queen either for food or to challenge Gojira for the crown. No one attacks the Queen and lives to tell about it and if Gojira somehow managed to defeat the False King…

He was smack in the back by the False King's tail causing him to kneel clumsily to the ground. The Middle one hissed,_ Don't you ever doubt your King. We will kill that brute and you will keep the bug distracted long enough to watch her Love die by our wings!_

He forgot they can read his mind and he just nodded._ What if she fights back. _

_Are you saying you can't fight off a small little thing like her?_ Righty asked.

_No, of course not. _He said, nervously. He had a really bad feeling if he did this there will be dire consequences, but it was his King's orders.

_When we cross paths with the brute, you will stay hidden and if the bug shows up...attack and if she's fights back, kill her. _The Middle said. _Do NOT fail us!_

Rodan took a deep breath and exhale_….Yes, my King. _

His Alpha spread out their large golden wings and held their heads up high, letting the storm and winds hit their faces. _Let's go…_

0000000

_~I'm going under and this time_

_I fear there's no one to turn to_

_This all or nothing way of loving _

_Got me sleeping without you….~_

He did what he was told, though his timing was a little off. He was so conflicted about his mission that he didn't see the Queen flying through the storm clouds and with a high screech, she pinned his King to a building with her silk. Gojira tackled them through the building pushing them to the ground and he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Middle calling for him. He can sense them in his mind, they were not pleased with him for not stopping her sooner. Right, right, sorry, he will try harder and with that he flew down and spotted her flying towards his King with all four of her sharp claws sticking out. Her head slowly turned to her right and her blue eyes grew when he cut her off by slamming her down into a building. She let out a small scream and at the corner of his eye he could see Gojira looking back at him, shocked at first then filled with pure anger. He was about to intervene, but he heard the Queen calling out to him.

_I'm fine, don't worry about me_. She said.

That was enough to distract her for him to grab hold of her with this talons. Spinning out of control, they crashed into buildings while knocking out those flying machines those humans used. She wasn't paying attention to him even though he was trying to hurt her. She kept looking back at Gojira who was having a little trouble fighting off his King. Once in a while she would stare at him in the eyes while hissing to stop this at once, the true King needs her. He always thought of her being weak due to her kind nature and being down right naive….

He threw her into a tall building and pinned her there with his own body. The hot flames from his wings flared up from the adrenaline running through his veins causing her wings to burn. She screamed at him to back off and swatted him away. He flew up into the air, his wings spread out wide with bright orange colors. She was climbing up the building without taking her eyes off of him. If he knew what she was planning he wouldn't have flew down towards her, but he did. Standing right on top of her, he tried to bite her head, when out of nowhere he felt a sharp pain causing him to stop. His yellow eyes darted over to his shoulder to see her stinger deep into his flesh and sticking out of his back.

She didn't say anything to him only gave him a look. A warning no less. This was the first time he's seen her with a murderous glare in her eyes. So much for being a weak kaiju, her need to be with the brute made her do it. She never wanted to hurt anyone, it was not in her nature, but he crossed the line and now has to pay. With her blue eyes glowing with anger, she pulled her stinger out of his shoulder, the sharp point smoking due to his lava blood. With his body going numb, she calmly pushed him off the building and the last thing he saw was her eyes looking down at him, making sure he didn't get up. She died not too long after that followed by the False King. Rodan fled after kneeling to the new King knowing he was going to pay dearly for attacking the Queen….

000000

_~Now, I need somebody to know_

_Somebody to heal_

_Somebody to have_

_Just to know how it feels_

_It's easy to say, but it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape…~_

Day after day after day, she would sit in the same spot by the shoreline and waited. Once in a while, she would try to talk to him, but he was smart to keep his distance. Watching her wait was getting to him though because he didn't understand why she was waiting for the same stupid brute who abandoned her in the first place. Six days ago, he witnessed them coming by his island to check on him, making sure he wasn't causing trouble and out of nowhere the brute just left. He disappeared and left her behind, crying and unsure what to do with herself. So she waited, not caring she was doing so on his land or knowing he was around. The third night, she finally asked him to come over because she wanted company. Unknowing to him at the time, him flying down to her for a little chit chat ignited a little forbidden flame between them. After their little conversation, she did forgive him for his part of the False King's invasion and even called him a friend. It was nice, odd that she was so angelic towards him, but nice. After that, it was once again dead silence between them. He was uncomfortable having her here and he didn't know why. It was probably because they didn't really know each other and never got along in the first place.

He was losing his patience with her just sitting around his home waiting and waiting for that idiot. The brute's rude act is making her look like a fool. He should tell her that and maybe it would knock some sense into her and make her leave….yet….making her leave means he will once again be alone and unwanted company sounded better than no company at all, he guessed.

He jumped off his volcano and landed on the ground away from her. The hard landing didn't even make her jump or turn to face him. Her giant wings fluttered and lower a bit down and for a second, he thought those eye imprints were staring at him. Wondering why he was coming close to her, but he shook his head to get rid of that thought.

_I don't know why you torture yourself like this._ He said, quietly to her while sitting down a few meters away from her.

_He'll be back…_.She _sighed….I mean he always comes back. _

_It's been six days….he's probably home already. _

Her face scrunch up a bit from his words. _He wouldn't go back to our home without me. _

He got up, annoyed by her foolishness. _You need to stop acting like some lost hatchling. He's gone and face it, he might not come back, but that doesn't give you the right to wait around and waste away into nothing. It looks bad on me knowing you defeated me in battle and here you are being weak._

Now she was angry, but stayed calm no less. _If you don't have anything nice to say then go away. _

_This is my home!_ He shouted.

Now her eyes were watery and he suddenly felt sorry for her. _Just….leave me alone...please. _

He shook his head and decided to fly around the lands for a bit to clear his thoughts and give her space. He couldn't sleep anyway, the False King has been filling his mind with warm thoughts about the Queen he didn't like.

The next day, she finally moved and he shamefully watched her from his volcano cleaning herself up to make herself all nice and pretty. The sun made her sparkle and she put on a tiny smile. They were both hungry and decided to eat side by side even though it was awkward for him since he hardly knew her. But she was patience with him even when he would lash out on her or treat her lower than a Queen, and after a while he started to like having her around and soon a smile started to appear on his beak.

That was when he started to notice her in a different light. Seeing her as a tiny flame he wanted to play with…

000000

_~Now the day bleeds into the nightfall_

_And you're not here to get me through it all_

_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being _

_Someone you loved…~_

This was bad, really, really, really bad. After spending time with her every day for weeks, he was….falling for her. He got to know her kindness, humor and beauty and even her stubbornness and fell hard. He did find her attractive since after all he was a male and she was a pretty female, but to actually fall in love made him sick in the stomach. He didn't mean for it to happen, but the feelings were there and he didn't know how to stop it. He can actually pinpoint the exact moment when he fell for her. Ironically, they were falling out of the sky when it happened. They were sparring, her idea to show him she can fight since he thought getting stab in the shoulder was a cheap shot. Sure enough, she lasted and he was having fun and couldn't help, but admire her willpower and getting herself dirty with soot and cuts. He never seen her like this before, normally she would be well cleaned and elegant since she was an alpha.

He was determined to win and he was about to strike for victory when he spotted something in the water. He thought it was the brute, he really thought that fat-ass finally return for his Queen, but he didn't have a chance to make sure it was really him when the Queen headbutted him right in the stomach. The hard hit knocked her out cold and they both started to fall. Now if it was any other kaiju he would have let them hit the ground since he only only care about himself, but for some reason, he had the sudden urge to protect her. Even it if means, shielding her with his already wounded body. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, first time feeling her warm, soft fur pressed against his skin and the smell of flowers filled his nose. His cheeks started to heat up because it felt so good to have her close to him even if they were about hit a popular city full of those nasty pests.

His heart started to pound only to skip a beat when they both crashed into the ground with him protecting her from harm...l

0000000

It's been months and he was convinced the brute was not coming back, so why not try to woo her to stay with him forever. Surely, she felt something for him since she was very comfortable allowing him to take her flying when her wing was damaged. He tended to her when she couldn't move due to her injury and even brought her gifts just to make her happy. She wanted to go flying knowing she couldn't, so he took her himself. He was a little playful at first since she told him he was a lousy flyer and too extreme for her taste, but after dropping her a few times just to tease her, she quickly changed her mind. They flew all evening and he made sure she was enjoying herself. He never felt so alive or happy in eons that his wings were actually burning with bright orange fire.

Although he had a tight grip on her body so she won't fall, she managed to twirl herself around and use his chest to pull herself up so she can wrap her long arms around his neck. It surprised him, a little too much, and he lost all feeling in his wings from the closeness. They started to fall out of the sky, spinning out of control, forming a ball of colors, flames and sparkle dust. One thing he will always remember were her eyes staring deep into his bright yellow ones. Though he would always questioned time from time if she was pretending they were gold like her beloved King.

Holding herself tight against him, he would hear her asking him over and over again if he was alright because they were about to hit the water. It was hard to think straight with her pressed up against him and the False King talking to him in his mind. Sure enough, they collided into the water, killing the mood instantly…

It was alright though, he needed to cool off anyway…

000000

_~And I tend to close my eyes_

_With it hurts sometimes_

_I fall into your arms_

_I'll be safe in your sound_

_Til I come back around…~_

She was lonely.

It was the only reason he could think of for letting him touch her. No doubt she missed her love and wanted it so badly to be the brute and not him caressing her. Still he couldn't help it, he was lonely too and the position they were in was just too hard not to make a move. A storm hit his island and the only shelter they had was the ledge that was behind his volcano. A tight space for two kaijus so she had to sit right between his legs while he leaned against the wall of the volcano burning from embarrassment and the closeness. She was in good spirits and try to make the best out of a sticky situation. Her fur was wet with dirt particles all over her face. She was nice enough to use her wings to block out the rain making him feel like he was in a colorful cocoon. His head was throbbing, hearing the sounds of the three heads laughing at him for his predicament.

_Lost in thought again, Rodan?_ She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

Her eyes were relaxed and comfortable. She trusted him by the way she was so composed with him being so close. She was so beautiful..

_So inviting…._the Middle whispered in his head.

_What are you waiting for…._

_She's right there...No King in site_.

His heart was pounding and he swallowed,_ You got dirt on your face…_

He licked her face, nuzzled her cheeks with his beak and pulled her close to his chest so she was locked tight in his embrace. She bend forward a bit when his claws dug deep into her furry back. Her wings flare up, causing the rain to pour down on them, but he was so into the moment to care. She was lonely because she nuzzle him back and tangle tongues with his for a sinister taste of nectar and whale's blood.

She pulled away, panting, calling out for her King. Her face red from shame, but she still caved to his touch. No doubt she missed the affection and attention. For a moment, he thought she would let him have her even if it was only a one time thing. It was only the two of them, nobody would know and besides, the brute was gone. He wasn't coming back, he was sure of it. Thoughts of him pinning her to the wall crossed his mind and he would've done it too if it wasn't for the thunder. The loud noise snapped her out of her thoughts and she pushed him away. The crying and yelling started, she couldn't believe she would let herself do such a thing.

She needed to leave, not wanting, but needed to because of the situation. He didn't want her to leave so he pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. She didn't fight back or pulled away. Probably too stunned from his actions. He begged her not to go, feeling weak and helpless for the first time in his life, he never showed this side of him to anyone other than his mate. He didn't want to let her go.

_Oh Rodan…._She whispered in defeat and let him hold her tight_…...You need to let me go. _

_The storm is bad, you can't fly in it…._He said softly.

The wind and the rain picked up and he can feel her burying herself in his wings. _You're so warm…._

They stayed quiet, holding on to each other while waiting out the storm. After awhile they both feel asleep. The next day, she left and he didn't do anything to stop her.

A couple of days later, the brute return with this insane look in his eyes….

000000

She was fond of him. She told him that herself. She told him he had a glow and felt a sense of peace in him. He was at peace and he was glowing because of her. He was in love. And he was something to her, after all she did save his life against her King and still wanted to see him from time to time. And for a while, things were well, she would come see him and talk and fly around like they did when she was staying with him on his island, but there was one problem. He would see the brute staring at him with this deadly jealous glare. Wondering what made him so special for the Queen to act this way and go against his wishes not to have him around. He could tell it was bothering her that they didn't get along, no doubt it would have made things easier, but they were both males and they both have strong egos and pride. The King does not like to share and Rodan wanted her all to himself again. He was so used to just being the two of them, not three, the King did not fit in his little world. No doubt the King felt the same way about him.

He took a risk one night, he was bored and really wanted to see her without the brute following them. He flew over to their home and after making a few little noises, spotted the Queen coming outside to see what all the ruckus was about. After making sure she was the only one, he flew down to greet her with his sly, cocky grin. She seems happy to see him though worried why he was here in her King's territory late at night...talking to her no less. He wanted to take her flying again, just the two of them, it wasn't supposed to be romantic, he just wanted to spend time with her and only her. Unsure, but agreed to the outing and he couldn't be happier. She deserves a nice outing after everything that happened between her and the King.

He remembers keeping watch while she picked flowers for a tasty snack. The way her wings would glow while humming a soft melody to herself. The light off her wings gave her a bluish glow, enhancing her beauty in a way he couldn't stop staring at her. He was pretty sure she can sense his staring, but he didn't care. He was hoping she would look at him, really look at him and see and perhaps feel everything he was feeling towards her. The night was warm, calm and they were alone and he wanted her to look at him so it will give him the courage to tell her how much he loves her.

Sadly, she was too busy picking though the flowers and getting pollen all over her to look. Later on, when he tried to lean in for a lick, she pulled away, blushing like crazy and needed to go home. Disappointed, but respected her wishes nonetheless. Later that night after making sure she got home safely, he came back and left her a pile of flowers on the ground next to her cave.

He hopes the simple gift of flowers will show her how special she was...

000000

_~But now the days bleeds in the nightfall_

_And you're not here to get me through it all_

_I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug._

_I was getting kinda used to being _

_Someone you loved…~_

The brute's name would always come up during their little heated sessions. It happened during that storm and again when they were in the dirt land. He wanted to take her flying again and could feel her body heat up when he got close to her in a flirtatious way. He offered to hold her with his talons or let her hang on to his neck so he can do all the heavy flying. He didn't mind, he wanted her close to him. He wanted to be her wings. She quickly changed her mind and wanted to talk. She was so nervous having him so close to her that he found it adorable. Then it happened, he told her she had sand on her face and reach down to wipe it off only to have her lifting her mouth up high and kissed his claw by mistake. His jaw dropped when he realized she mistook his gesture as a kiss and went for it. He didn't expect her to make a move like that and even though she back away while apologizing over and over again, he quickly shut her up by tackling her to the ground for kisses, nuzzles and nips. His tongue tickled her causing her to squirm while he shield themselves from the outside world with his wings. "My King" escaped her mouth as if trying to warn him who she really belong too, but he reminded her by saying "he's not here". The hot and dry air and her scent turned him on and he started to position himself to claim her, but all that came to a halt when she bite his tongue. He pulled back and she took off, leaving him alone bleeding from the mouth.

The third time was a surprise since he didn't expect her to see him again after the last time. He knew he crossed the line, but told himself she did make the first move. They were in the ruined city and she needed to talk to him about boundaries and whatnot, but he wasn't paying attention that much. Next thing they knew, he had her pinned to a building for another round of kisses and nuzzles and heat. Again, "My King" whispered out of her mouth and he had to reassure her, it was only the two of them. "He's not here". She kissed the bite mark she left on his tongue while his claws and talons gripped the building hard to keep her in place. Hearing the glass shattering and her purrs and giggles. She wasn't so tense like the last time and pressed her forehead against his and could feel her trying to read his thoughts. He was enjoying her and didn't want this to end...then the Muto busted them and the Queen once again fled.

0000000

He never felt so angry and frustrated with her since blaming her and the brute for his friend's death millions of years ago. All the teasing, touching and tasting each other was getting to him and she couldn't make up her damn mind what she wanted. She liked him, she told him herself, but she loves her King. Not once did she ever thought how badly it was hurting him, only thinking about herself and the brute. If she really loves the King why was she letting him do things to her, why was she here checking up on him in the middle of the night after the King told him not to come around anymore. The tension between them led to the unthinkable and they ended up having sex with her allowing him to take her purity. He didn't understand why she would let him if she was just going to leave and go back to his royal fat-ass. He told her, he loves her and that nearly got him killed twice, but he didn't care. It will be worth it if she felt the same way. He wanted her to leave the Great King for him and let him make her happy. All he wanted was for her to give him a chance. The beautiful moth was driving him crazy, so crazy in fact, he tried to kill the King in the process. He shredded those damn gills and watch the King twitch and squirm in the water while blood poured out like a thick goo in the ocean. She begged him not to strike the final blow and if he was in the right state of mind, he would've seen that as a red flag for who she truly loves.

It pissed him off because she was so fickle, so fucking fickle. They were hurting each other because he can't let her go and she can't make up her mind what she wants due to her kind nature. Either way she will hurt one of them and that right there will hurt her too. Why can't she be selfish for once and choose something that will make HER happy. So they can finally end this vicious cycle between the three of them and finally let these damn fire and flames burn out. Just let it burn until there's nothing more than ash and smoke. She held the fire, those hot flames that came in orange and blue, representing both him and the King in her claws and now one of them needs to burn out so the other can soar. He could be that fire for her even if it means taking out the King himself. It could've happened if only she gave him that one little fucking chance!

But it didn't happen that way….

She made it clear he was not the one she wanted. He was only second best, the ugly pile of dead weeds, when she blocked her dying King from his attack. She would rather die a slow and painful death impaled on his talons than let the King die quickly. Her life was fading and even with her dying next to him, she still managed to hurt him one last time.

She loves him.

But she wasn't in love with him…

It was never meant to be…..

_~I let my guard down and you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being_

_Someone you loved.~_

_~Someone you loved by Lewis Capaldi_

**Part XI**

**Let Go**

_~Let It Burn: _

_You have to go through the hurting to get over someone._

_Don't fight it..time will heal that pain if you just let it_

_work it's way through your body.~_

Rodan shook his head, the memories of all the times he was around the Queen made his head throb. Part of him wanted to go back in time to see where in the world did he go wrong, but it didn't matter anymore. What only matters now is being in this open field with the Queen to talk things out. He kept his distance, putting ten or more meters between them with her back facing him. She's been like that since they landed and he wasn't sure if she was just calming herself down after that spat with Scylla or because she couldn't face him right this instant. They stayed silent for a good five minutes of so which gave Rodan some time to make himself more presentable. The Muto did say he looked like shit and the last thing he wanted was the Queen seeing him not doing so well.

Her large wings slowly flutter in the air, while the evening sun made her colors glow. Finally, not taking the silence anymore, he took a few steps towards her while twiddling his claws a bit.

_Um, it's great to see you back, my Queen, you're looking as beautiful as ever. _He said, nervously._ I see you added some extra color to your wings. _

The Queen's head shot up from his compliment and it made her very upset. Of course he would notice the colors, but not her King. Why couldn't her King compliment her like Rodan did. It wouldn't be that hard. Oh that's right because her King fines her disgusting (he did reject her after all earlier today). Her eyes started to sting and she tried so hard not to cry. She needs to keep it together, but her egg cycle was messing up her emotions really bad. She sighed and turned around to face him and he stayed perfectly still when she flew into him face. Their mouths only a few inches apart and she started to examine him the way the Muto did, but this time he didn't mind since it was her and not the disgusting parasite.

She would do this with her King every time he would come back from a brutal battle. She looks down at his chest, seeing the wound her King inflicted on him turn into an even bigger scar that nearly touch the hole she caused by her stinger. His wings barely had any flames left and she can sense pure exhaustion coming from him. She tilted her head over so she can take a peek behind his back, her eyes trailing from the tip of his horns all the way down to his tail. He was alive, but not doing very well.

She landed on the ground right next to him and for a moment, Rodan thought everything was going to be OK….

…..and then she slaps him….hard….

He could actually hear the neck pop from such force and he didn't think she was strong enough to do such a thing. A cut formed across his cheek and little drop of orange blood ran down to his neck.

_You….you…..IDIOT!_ She screeched so loud a few birds from nearby trees flew up into the air. He took a step back from her insult as she continued with tears forming in her eyes,_ I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE! THAT FIGHT WAS BETWEEN ME AND MY KING AND YOU FLYING IN AND ATTACKING HIM ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE! AFTER ALL THE TIMES I BEGGED AND CAUSE CONFLICT WITH MY KING TO SPARE YOUR LIFE, YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!?_

His hearing started to ring and he shook his head to stop the high pitch sound. She was pissed, he's never seen her this angry since that night when they fought and mated. That quickly faded when she once again put her King first before him and now he was mad. All his grief and sorrow was replaced by bottled up anger and frustration._ I was protecting myself! He rammed his fucking claws into my chest, nearly try to drown __and castrate me and you're upset at me!?_

_You KNEW that was his weak spot and still attack. He was dying right in front of me. I begged you to leave him alone, he couldn't defend himself, but you still went after him. I thought...I thought you were better than that!….it was like I was….I was...protecting him from the False King again!_

_Don't you dare compare me to that monster!_ Rodan shouted while pointing a claw at her.

_You could've fooled me!_ She said now with tears. _They would kill someone defenseless. I've seen them do it countless times, you were no different__!_

_Of all the insults you would throw in my face that is the worse, Mosura__!_ He sneered, completely offended by her comparison to that insane three headed demon.

_I begged you not to do it. I know you heard me, but you still try to kill him. Why Rodan? The world needs him, our fellow kaijus needs him, I needed him so why!?_

_I was protecting __myself__! _He shouted again_,__ I had no choice. I knew if I didn't finish him off he would have gone after me when he recovered! _

_Lies!_ She screamed_, __H__e couldn't move, there was no reason to continue the fight, you had the __opportunity__ to fly away, but you didn't. I screamed at you twice not to do it! You didn't listen and because of that, I had to die!_

_Oh and you think I enjoy watching you die by my claws?_ He snapped, _Did you even stop and __think about how__ I felt about that!? I d__o__n't know what__'s__ worse, you getting killed or you __telling__ me you love me but sorry, Rodan, it was never meant to be! Total bullshit! _

Her antennas drooped down to her face and she knew where he was going with this. She knew she had hurt him as well and probably even more than her King…

_I should've let that __idiot__ drown me, it would have been fa__r__ less painful than dealing with your __inability__ to __choose__ between him or me! I even went as far as __taunting__ th__at __bastard to end my life and he told me it wasn't worth it. You made me feel so worthles__s__ he wouldn't even kill me after knowing what I did with you! What we did!_

_Don't start that up again, you know I love my- _

_Enough with the __"__I love my King__"__ shit! You know I'm right because you kept coming back to me after everything we did! You came back after the first time I touched you and the __second and__ the third! __If you love your King so much, you wouldn't have let me take your purity away!_

She blushed from his words because they were yelling at each other and hope they were far enough away from Scylla and the Muto for them not to hear. She had a feeling he would bring up that night after realizing her little secret. Her King was right, it was not the fire demon's to take. _Rodan…_

_No, don't bring the King into this again. You knew I had feelings for you and didn't care. What? Just because I'm a male I wouldn't give a crap if you like me or not to mate and just see what we did as just plain fucking! If that was the case, I wouldn't have been gentle with you or tell you how much I love you. You wanted it just as much as I did and it fucking hurt when I woke up and you were not there with me. It really fucking hurt watching you beg like a weak fool __to __Him to take you back! _

She had to take a step back because his anger was making him glow and the fire in his wings started to flare up so high and hot it was hard to be near him. But she stayed calm no less because he was finally releasing all his anger he had been building up over the months. He sneered and pointed a claw at her. She saw a few tears running down from his glowing yellow eyes.

_All I ever wanted was a fucking chance! And thanks to your mixed signals I thought you would give me one. I could've made you happy. I could've taken care of you! If I knew you were pure, I could've courted you properly with gifts, attention and love before claiming you for my own, but you wouldn't let me! You didn't want me whole just pieces! You only wanted what the King couldn't give you!_

_Dammit, Rodan, it was a mistake__!__ A moment a weakness! It just happened! _She screamed and was more angry at herself because to him it wasn't a mistake. Did she hurt him that much because to him it wasn't a mistake?

He was taken aback and growled, _It was __NOT__ a mistake because you wanted__ seconds!__!_

He was slapped in the face again, this time so hard he lost his balance for a bit before taking a seat again. Another orange glowing cut appeared and he felt all his anger die from her hit. Ok, the way he said that was very distasteful.

_I __deserved__ that. _He said, sadly and let out a small sigh.

_Sorry..._She said and started to cry.

0000000

_~We couldn't turn around_

_Till we were upside down_

_I'll be the bad guy now_

_But no, I ain't too proud_

_I couldn't be there even when I try_

_You don't believe it, we do this every time..~_

Rodan sat there watching the little Queen cry only to grow uneasy when she started to sob uncontrollably while her wings fell to the ground and the colors dull from her sorrow. Talk about mood swings in his opinion. His whole body stiffen when she leaned her head against him to try to calm down her crying. Burying her face in his chest for comfort.

_I don't want to fight anymore Rodan, I just wanted to talk. I know you're angry but I can't take the yelling anymore….that's all I get from him and I can't stand it…._

_You started it..._He said dully while resting his beak on top of her head. It felt great feeling her soft fur and those feather-like antennas again.

_I'm sorry...I really am...I've been feeling weird lately and my emotions are off due to my egg cycle_. She said, sniffling.

She was very warm and when she said egg cycle he thought her scent was a bit off and….oh crap. His wings flew up to make sure not to touch and he tried not to look so alarm. Female in heat, vulnerable, already had her before….very tempting, but No! With all his strength not to try anything, he placed his claws on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

_Rodan?_ She questioned while he looked away to hide his embarrassment.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes so she can collect her thoughts and for him to calm down. Rodan could already feel the tension and the temptation, but try to concentrate on something else besides that. They sat there side by side waiting for the other party to speak.

The Queen took a deep breath and wiped her face. Feeling her wet fur on her cheeks due to her tears._ I'm sorry, Rodan..._She said, not sure how to put her feelings about all this in words_...You are right...Maybe I did put out mixed signals...for once you could say I was selfish. I love having you around because you are so much fun to be with and easy going even though it was hurting my relationship with my King. Scylla was right about me being naive...I thought I was able to have the best of both worlds in reality it didn't exist…._

_We all have our flaws, Mosura. _He said, looking at the ground.

_That's no excuse...I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn't mean to...juggle... you two around like that. Now you are hurt and my King...well….won't even look at me._ She said, tiredly. She wanted to say touch, but that was more personal.

He huffed and clicked his tongue, _You know even after all was said and done….I...I still love you, Mosura._

Her felt her cheeks warming up and it just made her sad even more. It was always so easy for Rodan to say what was on his mind or his feelings and till this day her King couldn't even tell her those three little words out loud.

_I know I'm out of line here, but I told myself I wouldn't go back and see you because there was no point. I can't take another rejection, ...but I can't stop thinking about you….._

The Queen shook her head, Neither can I

_Really?_ He asked in a low voice.

She nodded, _Yes, because I know it was hard for you to see me died right in front of you and reject you at the same time. Not my way to settle things with you or tell you how I feel so again, I'm sorry I hurt you that way, it was not my intention. _

_~Seasons change and our love went cold_

_Feed the flame cause we can't let go_

_Run away, but we're running in circles_

_Run away, run away._

_I dare you to do something_

_I'm waiting on you again _

_So I don't take the blame..~_

_Did you miss me?…_.He asked, turning around to look at her.

Before she could say anything, forgetting her warm scent and keeping his distance, he gently grab hold of her wing and twirled her around till she was facing him. She didn't even react to it or him lowering his head down to hers so their foreheads could touch_….Because I missed you…._

_You shouldn't, Rodan…_ She whispered while closing her eyes. This was not helping her predicament knowing how badly she wanted a male's touch. Maybe she allowed it because she did miss him as well and his warmth was always so welcoming.

_I can't help it. You may have pissed me off and slap me in the face, but all I want to do is hold you when I'm not suppose to…_.. He said, closing his eyes as well. He didn't nuzzle her or make any move. He just wanted to be close to her again. _Knowing very well you are lying next to someone else, but you're stuck in my head, Mosura and I can't get you out of it…_

She wanted to cry again because she knew she had to be the bad guy now and hurt him once again. She sighed and shook her head (comforting him with a soft nuzzle as well)_ It was never meant to be, Rodan...please understand…._

Rodan's claws started to shake from those words. It was the same words that would replay over and over again, but he knew it was not meant to be, yet he couldn't help, but still have feelings for her. It just doesn't make any sense to him. With his forehead still pressed against hers, he asked, _Mosura...when you told me you love me….why did you say that? _

She remembered saying that before she died. (I love you Rodan, I really do…)_ Because I do. _

_But what do you mean by it? _

She lowers her head a bit, but he still kept his forehead on hers not caring how much it was hurting his neck. She huffed._ I do love you. You are very important to me and if things were different, if you were the first one I saw way back then instead of my King…_She let out a very sad chuckle from the thought of that. What if he was the first one she saw instead of her King, would she had fell from those bright orange wings like she did for her King's golden eyes?_ But please, understand what I'm about to say…_

He let out a small rumble because he knows he's not going to like what she was about to say. With that he pulled her closer to him and found it odd she didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was her way of telling him this will be the last time he would be able to do this. The last time holding her in his fiery wings she grew fond of.

_I love you and I'm sure you would make me happy and safe, but…._

He sighed and pulled away so he can look at her in the eyes._ You need him…._

_More like He needs me….._

_I need you._ He said, slowly.

_Rodan, when I fell in love with him, I knew it wasn't going to be easy in fact Scylla and everyone else who knew me thought I was crazy...I mean, even he thought I was crazy for wanting to be with him, but didn't want to be without me. He hesitated when I first connected with him because he didn't want me to see what he's been through…._

She swallowed and looked up at him to see if he was still paying attention. Sure enough, there was hurt in his eyes, but he was listening no less. At least he wasn't interrupting her with harsh words like her King would do. She continued..

_...I saw horrible things, Rodan, very horrible things. All his fights he endure with other kaijus just so they can leave him alone. The countless nights he wouldn't sleep because he was too afraid he might get ambush and killed. So many cuts, wounds, blood...and pain. And the loneliness...as much as he didn't want anyone near him or get to know him, the loneliness was still there. His mind was a very dark place to explore and it only got worse when the False King came into the picture. We're talking about years of non-stop fighting and terror before I came back into his life. I always wondered how he was able to keep himself from going insane from such a damaged mind till he told me it was because of me…._

She placed one of her claws on top of the ugly scar on his chest. _You and I have seen what he can do when he loses control of himself_. Hinting at the wound he left on the fire demon's chest. The Queen knows his fist puncturing a hole in Rodan's skin was just a drop of his power. If he wanted to he could've torn the fire demon in half without much effort. Like plucking a petal off of a flower probably even easier than that.

_Him turning into a massive ball of fire to take out the False King was new to me. I didn't want to believe he was able to do such a thing and live afterwards. All because he watched them kill me. My King is a powerful being and if I'm not there for him to calm his inner demons….well..._

Rodan understood what she was trying to say, without her around no doubt the King would go crazy being left alone with those kind of thoughts. He remembered the insane look in the King's eyes and the self-inflicted wounds all over his body when the False King was controlling him. No doubt, he would have destroyed everything in his path until he kneel over and died if the Queen didn't get to him in time. They needed each other, she keeps him under control and in return he protects her, but still she shouldn't be responsible with such a burden.

_That shouldn't be a burden to you._ He said, slowly. Looking up at the sky to hide the hurt.

_I love him, Rodan and it's not. Never once did I even see it as a burden. _

_You're….you're very naive and too good for him. You deserve better. He doesn't treat you right. _

_He treats me just fine, we're just in a bad spot right now after everything that happened, but although it will take a while, it will get better. _

_It shouldn't be this hard on you…._He said, looking down at her.

A small smile form on her mouth. _That's relationships for you. It will have it's ups and downs and when it's down, you work it out not throw it away_. She said._ A King cannot rule without his Queen._

_~Let go_

_I got a feeling that it's time to let go_

_I say so_

_I know that this was doomed from the get-go_

_You thought it was special, special_

_But it was just the sex thought, the sex though_

_And I still hear the echoes _

_I got a feeling that it's time to let it go_

_Let it go…~ _

Now he was really trying to hold back the tears from coming again. So he looked at the sky to stare at the clouds to keep his mind off the sadness in him. The eyes on her wings came into view and mocked him when he stared at them with annoyance. He hated those eyes, but he shook his head of any bad thoughts and scoffed._ Are you going to be happy, Mosura...my Queen? _

He didn't want to look at her and it took a bit, but she finally responded. _I will be… My King is stubborn, but it will work out in the end. _

He sighed, brought his head down and lick the top of her head gently. _I guess that's all I can ask for…._ He might not be the one making her happy, but at least she will be happy no less. Love is stupid that way.

She wrapped her long, arms around his neck and held him tight while her wings flew up high and bright. Stunned from her gesture, he didn't move or hug her back._ The only thing that's making unhappy is you, Rodan ...I can't ...I can't let you go unless I know you will be Ok. The last thing I want is for us to leave on bad terms again and not be sure if you are going to be alright. I don't want you to be alone again...I worry too much about you._

She was too nice and caring so now it was up to him to make that hard decision. If he lets her go, she can focus all her time, energy and love on her King and heal their relationship or keep her in this ugly vicious cycle of her worrying about him and being in his life knowing nothing will come out of it in the end. He was the one who has to let his fire for her burn out. It's for the best if he thought about it. She can't do it anymore, all this back and forth and neither can he. He can hear her crying again while tightening her grip around him. Her tears falling down on his hot skin, making a sizzle sound before evaporating in the air. He wrapped his large wings around her and hugged her tightly.

_I just need to know one thing before I answer that and I want you to be completely honest._

She sniffled_, I promise.._

He took a deep breath, _Do you...regret me?_

She shook her head._ Although, there are some things I would've done differently, I could never regret you. Everyone saw you as a traitor and to be shunned and exile for aiding the False King, but I never saw you that way. You never like me to begin with when we first met, so I'm glad I stayed with you when I was waiting for my King's return. I finally got that chance to know you and you are truly something, Rodan, so funny, charming, and glowing. You're so special to me, you Lousy Flyer, how can I regret someone like you. _

That's all he needed to hear, so he pulled her away and stare deep into her blue eyes. _Then my Queen, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm glad we finally had a chance to talk and work things out so I'm letting you go. I'll be fine. It might hurt for a while, but I will be fine. _

She gave him a sad smile, _Are you sure? _

When he thought about it, yeah, he was sure. What they had was great, but eventually all good things have to come to an end and he was glad he got to spend this amount of time with her than going through life never knowing her true self. Hopefully this little adventure was a wake up call for the King to pay attention better to what he has.

_Yes, it's not your duty to worry about me. I can take care of myself._ He said, once again resting his forehead on hers.

They stayed that way for a minute, knowing it will be the last time they could touch. The Queen smiled and whispered to him, _Take care of yourself…for me. _

He stared deep into her blue eyes while tracing the outline of her face with his claw._ I will….and tell that Fat-ass piece of Crap, he's lucky to have you._

She shook her head from his rude name calling, but decided not to complain about it. That was his way of expressing himself and she can't force him to like the King. Without saying a word, she placed her claw back on his scar and he watched as a blue aura formed around her claw and spread around his upper chest. It was warm and he jerk a bit from a few light pinches he felt and heard his skin cracking a bit. She reached up to give him a light kiss on his cheek before taking a step back with a smile.

He looked down at his chest and the ugly scar from the wound the King gave him was gone. There was nothing left as if it never happen at all. _Mosura?_

_If you hold still again, I'll fix the hole in your shoulder._ She said.

He backs away a bit._ No, No, it reminds me of you in a way._ He said, covering it up with his claws.

She smiled at him and wipe away the last bit of tears from their conversation. The look on his face and how she was feeling put her mind at ease knowing there was finally peace between them. Peace and understanding.

_You should get going, no doubt Scylla is having a heart attack for being gone this long. _Rodan said, giving her a soft smile.

_You're probably right. _She said, looking at him. Memorizing the yellow color of his eyes one last time._ Good-bye Rodan._

He leaned down and licked her cheek before giving one of her antenna's a playful tug with his beak. She giggled and pushed him away lightly.

_Sorry, couldn't help myself._ He said, spreading out his large wings. The orange flames on the outline of his wings started to glow bright and hot for once in months. His way of saying he was going to be Ok with their departure._ Good-bye my Mosura. _

He flew up into the air before she had a chance to say anything, yet it was alright with her. She was the King's Queen no matter what, so she didn't mind being his Mosura as well. She stared at the fire demon in the sky and he gives her a wink before flying off to who knows where, leaving a trail of flames and smoke behind.

The little flicks of fire showered down on her like soft petals before turning into black soot on the ground…..

_~Season change and our love went cold_

_Feed the flame cause we can't let go_

_Run away, but we're running in circles_

_Run away, run away, run away~_

_~Circles by Post Malone_

**MQB: Like always, stay wonderful. Please review. **


	5. Distasteful Need Bite

**Miss Queen B:**** Well, this is it, the last chapter of the story and it was probably the most frustrating piece of work I have ever written so far and the longest. I hope this super long chapter will make up for waiting so long. I'm sorry, part of it because of my work schedule and holiday stuff and the other part was from a day or two of pure writer's block. I mean I had a hard time picking out a song to put in here or how it was going to end. I had the third part planned out, but couldn't figure out what to write for part One and two. Ugh, anyway, a few notes:**

**Note One: I know readers wanted to see Rodan again, but this is all about the King and Queen with some "Mothzilla" in the end, so fair warning, not comfortable with it skip it, if you are read it, let me know what you think. This is result of me staying up all night with a gallon of soda and slow jams playing. The fact that I wrote this makes me question my sanity a bit. **

**Note Two: So about this chapter: the Muto's foul mouth finally crosses the line with the Queen which might be the little push the royal couple need to talk and finally patch things up. **

**Note Three: Thanks for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews, I didn't mean to make a lot of people cry. I haven't seen this many tears since I was force to dice up 60 lbs of onions for a Fiesta Party at work. Anyway,**** I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy. **

**Part XII**

**Distasteful**

_~We don't even talk anymore_

_And we don't even know what we argue about_

_Don't even say I love you no more_

_Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed_

_Some people will work things out_

_And Some just don't know how to change~_

_Water Run Dry by Boyz II Men_

The Muto watch Scylla pacing back and forth with a bored expression on her face. The poor female was a nervous wreck over something that should be funny in the parasite's opinion. _Can you stop moving for two seconds, it's bugging me out. _She asked.

_This is bad, I shouldn't have let them go off alone like that_. Scylla said, shaking her head. _I mean, what if old feelings return…_

They suddenly jumped when they heard the word "Idiot" echoing across the land. The Muto snickered, recognizing the high pitched screech,_ I think it's going very well._ She said.

_If you can hear that it means they are not too far away._ Scylla said.

_Or Queen just has a very loud voice._ Muto said, getting up to stretch a bit before lying back down. _So, are you going to go after them or not?_

Scylla can hear the yelling and screaming, but couldn't understand what they were talking about, but either way, this could end nasty if she didn't intervene. She turned her attention to the Muto, _I'm am, but you are staying here. I think you cause enough trouble already_.

Something caught the Muto's attention behind Scylla and smirked, _Fine by me, I'll just entertain our guest coming over here. _

She didn't move when she heard waves crashing, followed by a large flood covering the land underneath her feet. The Muto even got up when the water hit her and stood there with this devious grin on her face. She heard a painful growled behind her followed by a few curse words she dare not repeat. She turned around to see the King standing there in the water, hunched over in pain and anger while covering the left side of his neck.

The King hissed when he brought his hand in view to see it lightly coated with red blood. Dammit, his gills were bleeding again. After so many months trying to let them heal, the need to catch up to the Queen blinded him from common sense and he used them. The swim was painful, but he ignored it not knowing he just reopened those deep wounds again.

_Dear King, you're bleeding. _Scylla said, concerned. The Muto walked over to her and stood right beside her to get a better view.

Blood was leaking out of both set of gills and he growled, _I swear if I see that bird again, I'm going to rip his wings off and shove them right up his-_

_How's it going, King?_ The Muto shouted to grab his attention.

He snapped out of his revengeful thoughts to see Scylla and the Muto staring at him. He expected Scylla, but was surprised to see the Muto here as well. He was not in the mood to deal with the parasite especially when he was here for personal reasons. The word civil popped into his mind so he exhale,_ Scylla, I hope you are well. _He said._ Nothing too eventful, I assume. _

The Muto leaned over to Scylla and whispered, _Does he REALLY want you to answer that?_

_Shut up._ Scylla whispered back without taking her eyes off the King. His glare was burning holes into her skull. She unraveled her tentacles and spoke, _Nope, just a daily routine...you know just nesting and all. _

_Yeah, nothing going on here...though if you're looking for some entertainment you might want to try this open field not too far from-_

Scylla kicked the Muto in the legs and glared at her. The Muto just grinned and Scylla looked back up at the King, _Dear King, what brings you here, by the way?_

He didn't like the way the Muto was smiling at him or Scylla acting nervous around him all of a sudden. _The Queen said she was coming by here and I just wanted to make sure she….made it here safely. _

_In other words, you want to make sure she is here and not doing something foolish...again. _The Muto said, bluntly.

The King and Scylla glared at her and she shrugged, _What? You know I'm right. _

_Not the right time for your bluntness, Muto_. Scylla said, tightly.

_I must say, I do apologize for your little Queen's actions….such a very funny turn of an events. _

The King stared down at her and was surprisingly calm though cold._ Then why am I not laughing?_ He asked, in a deadly tone.

The Muto smirked,_ Well, I did warn you after catching the fire demon messing around with her and I guess you didn't believe me and assume things got worse since I saw the Queen in her larva stage-_

The King took a large, angry step towards her, causing the land to shake and the Muto to shut up. He leaned down to her and growled, _I am in no mood for your childish games now be silent before I tear out your throat._ She quickly nodded and backed away a bit.

_Dear King? _

He turned his attention to Scylla who was pointing at his neck. He looked down to see the blood leaving trails down his chest._ Dammit, dammit, dammit,_ He whispered.

_I'm sure the Queen can fix that up for you. _Scylla said.

_Why do you think I'm here! _He spat. _I don't know what's gotten into her, but she thinks my pain is some funny little game to her!_

_What's gotten into her?…._The Muto chuckled to herself, _I can think of one thing. _

Scylla kicked the Muto in the leg again before speaking,_ Well, you know her…_

Does he? Does he really know her now? That horny, little brat thinks she can hold back her healing powers because she doesn't get what she wants! He thought with a huff, _I'm tired of being in pain, Scylla, so I'm not going to be nice about this anymore._ _She's the one being so demanding!_

Scylla rolled her eyes in frustration,_ Can't you just swallow your pride for a few seconds and ask nicely or just do what she asked! _

He growled and backed away from her to hide the warmth in his face. Simple really, she wanted to get close, reconnect as she puts it….she "wanted" him and in return he will get his wounds healed. Part of him couldn't believe he turned down a request like that. What the hell was he thinking? He snorted, right, he was the King and will not take orders from her since she was the cause of his situation._ I am not bending down to her demands!_

_Then get use to those bloody gills then._ The Muto said, chuckling.

_I told you not to speak!_

The Muto turned away and stared at nothing in particular. Scylla could tell the Muto was waiting for the perfect time to say the whereabouts of the Queen and if the King continues to piss her off it won't be long. The King huffed, _Is the Queen here or not? _

The Muto looked over at Scylla knowing very well the Squid Kaiju told the Queen she will not defend her if she got caught and this will be the only time covering for her. She was in a bind, she needed to protect her friend from anymore chaos and knew if the King finds out about her flying off with Rodan it will not end well. Not by death, but more like the end of the royal couple. But if she lied and the King finds out anyway there will be dire consequences on her part…

_Dear King….she was….here...but she was hungry so she went off to find something to eat..._Scylla said, slowly.

The King sense the lie so he turned his head to the Muto, _Is that true?_ He asked. _You don't like her and already squealed twice. _

Scylla looked over at the Muto and started to sweat a bit. If the female wanted to she can just tell him right then and there where the Queen was. The Muto huffed, _Yeah, but she will be back soon. If you want you can wait for her. I'm sure she will be glad to see you out of the blue. _

No, that was the last thing Scylla wanted is for him to wait around. If the Queen comes back and smelling like the fire demon…

The King can sense their nervousness and wondered if they were telling him this to stall him from something or don't want him to go after the Queen with his bad mood right now. But fine, let's play this is little game then._ Alright, I will. There's no point going back home at this moment with me bleeding._ He said, lying down on the ground while the two females back away to give him space. He paid no attention to them afterwards, just stare up at the sky knowing very well that's the one place he would spot the Queen first and waited.

Scylla groan and looked up at the sky, the sun was about to go down soon and still no sign of the Queen. What in the world were those two doing? Surely what they had to say to each other shouldn't take this long. She was getting nervous and now with the King here it was just a bomb ready to go off.

The Muto lean towards her,_ I know what you are thinking and yes, this will get bad. _

_Nice encouragement. _

_I'm not being positive, I'm being realistic._ She said, _You and I both know if the Queen returns smelling like that fester fire…_

Scylla exhale,_ I trust the Queen and she will not do anything foolish. _

_Keep telling yourself that, but hey, if things go sour, don't blame yourself. _

_And you make sure you keep your mouth shut about where she is. _Scylla said, as a warning.

_Not sorry, but he's making it too easy not to say anything. _

The two females look back at the King who was waiting by the shoreline with a firm look on his face. He kept his eyes on the sky, making sure nothing gets by him even for a second. The tension was high and all the females could do was wait just like the King. Unknowing to them, the King knew they were lying and knew how to intimidate kaijus enough to make them crack.

0000000

Night was coming where there was just a few little colors left in the sky with a stars coming out already. The three remind quiet while waiting and Scylla couldn't stand the tension in the air. So lost in her own thoughts and nervousness, she didn't mind the Muto lying next to her with a very uncomfortable look on her face.

_He's just staring at us._ The Muto said.

Scylla's eyes shifted at the King who hasn't move from his spot or said a word to them in the last hour or so. He was staring at them with an expressionless face while his eyes glow a bright gold. He was trying to make her crack because he knew they were lying.

_What's with the staring, King. _Muto said, loudly.

_Muto, be quiet_. Scylla whispered.

The King snorted, _It__'s taking the Queen an awfully long time to grab something to eat? _

Scylla swallowed, _Well, she must be really hungry then…_

…_..I suppose because surely you wouldn't be covering for her, would you? _

_Of...of course not, Dear King. I mean the Queen is a dear friend to me and I will protect her no matter what, but I am also loyal to you as well and will always tell the truth. _

_You're such a lousy liar, Scylla_. The Muto whispered while looking away to shake her head.

The King's deadly stare went on and on and it was really getting to the two females. His tail started to wag causing clumps of dirt to fly in the air while his plates started to pulse. _Where is she?_ He asked again slowly.

_Were you deaf the last time we told you. Scylla said she went out to grab some food. Why would she lie? _The Muto asked.

_I can smell the Queen's scent here…._

_See, we were telling the truth, don't you feel like a fool._ The Muto smirked.

_Will you please shut up, Muto_. Scylla said,_ that's no way to talk to our King._

They heard a few large stomps heading towards them followed by a shadow casting over them. The Muto looked up to see the King towering her with his stare piercing her eyes, _I am no fool because I can also smell that fire demon as well…._

The Muto swallowed, remembering that time he made her mouth bleed with his sharp nails for hiding information from him. Oh well, this will teach that little tart for spitting on her face. _If you can smell him here why are you asking us what's so obvious. It's not that hard to figure it out even for you!_

_Muto, for crying out loud!_ Scylla shouted, was it so hard for the female to show a little bit of respect.

_Oh, knock it off, Scylla, I'm not risking my health for her. _Muto snapped then turned her attention back to the King._ Yeah, Rodan was here, __that imbecile was__ so miserable missing his little Queen…._

She could see the King's eye twitch from her words. Oh yeah, she knew exactly what buttons to push and the stupid brute always had a possessive nature when it comes to the bug. Scylla was too stunned to say anything or move. _ She showed up and they both left that way…_ She pointing at the direction they flew off too. _You know the same place I've been hinting for the past couple of hours. _

Scylla snapped out of her daze,_ Dear King, they went to talk things out, that's all. She said it herself. _

_SCYLLA!_ The King shouted.

_I'm sorry for lying, but she is my friend….I tried to stop her, but you know her and her __stubbornness__…_

_He was very __"__eager__"__ to see her…_.Muto said, calmly.

_No, he wasn't…_

_She was the same way, the look they were giving each other…._

_Will you keep your mouth shut for five minutes, Muto, you know that's not true…_

_I don't care if you don't believe me, Scylla, what matters is the King and if he wants the truth he just have to walk a mile or two THAT way..._Muto smirked.

Out of patience with both of them, the King walked by them to head towards the direction that will lead him to the Queen. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the rage like that last time, but more of a tired, fed up sort of feeling. If he did catch her with him again, then what….what is he supposed to do? There was no way she would go back to the bird not after all the begging she's been doing. Was it again pay back because of what happened earlier today. No, she wouldn't be that easily seduce again by that idiot, would she? On the other hand, with her scent off due to her egg cycle, it might be hard for the bird to keep his claws away again….

He snapped out of his thoughts when Scylla rushed in front of him and tried to block him. Already going back on her word not to defend the Queen if she got caught, but she couldn't help it, she didn't want to lose her friend. _Please, Dear King, you need to trust the Queen, she said they were just going to talk. Believe me, I told her not to go, but she needs to settle things with him so she can close that part of her life for good. It's the only way for her to move on and fix things with you__._

_If you call banging each other one last time settling things? _The Muto muttered though loud enough for them to hear.

_Get out of my way, Scylla! _The King said, trying to push pass her, but the female stood her ground. Even though the squid Kaiju was pissing him off, he wouldn't strike her due to her being the Queen's oldest friend, but he will make her kneel if pushed too far.

_Leave her alone, King, it's not her fault Rodan can easily persuade the Queen to do whatever he wants. _The Muto giggled. _Quite a charmer compared to you, I guess. _

_You need to trust your Queen…_

He hissed, baring his teeth. _You have some nerve to ask me to trust the Queen and to take your word. You're the one who __lied__ just to cover for her and her little Fling…._

_I know I lied, but I only did it to prevent another calamity. I'm sure you don't want history to repeat itself._ She said, pointing at his bloody wounds.

_Don't listen to her, King, you need to show those two who's the King around here. Or are you going to let that low class take advantage of the lovely Queen again. Having her soft body reek with that smokey scent. _

_Will you be quiet!_ Scylla shouted at the Muto. She knew the Muto didn't like the King or the Queen, but come on, did she want him to lose his temper?

_You and I saw the look in their eyes. You said it yourself you didn't trust them alone together or else you wouldn't have tried to stop them from leaving._ Muto said, bluntly.

_Stop acting so noble, you're just looking for chaos!_

A vein started to pulse in the King's head for having to hear this stupid bickering between females and was about to push Scylla out of the way when saw a faint glow at the corner of his eye.

_Speaking of the little tart, look who decided to show up._ Muto said, pointing her nose towards the sky.

Scylla sighed and whispered to herself_. Please, let the King be civil, please let the King be civil…_

All three looked up to see the Queen flying over only to stop dead in her tracks. The feeling of shock from seeing her King here was ignored when she saw the blood running down his chest. Oh no, he used his gills and from the looks of it the deep wounds reopened. The Queen flew down even lower, _My King, you're bleeding again. _She said, concerned.

She was a few feet from him when he snapped at her with his teeth causing her to back away. He growled,_ You have some nerve, three days, you've been in your final form for three days and you already sneaking off to see HIM! _

Her mouth dropped and she looked over at Scylla who just shook her head and pointed at the Muto indicating who squealed. She hissed quietly to herself while giving the Muto a glare, but the Muto just shrugged.

_And what's worse you get your friend and the parasite to cover for you! Of all the lousy, rotten things to do, Mosura!_

She took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She already cried so much from Rodan letting her go, it left her emotionally exhausted. Now this, she wasn't ready for this. She didn't think he would follow her knowing it was hurt him being in the water with those wounds. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to say something knowing she was caught.

_Don't look at Scylla for help and come up with a lie. They already told me! _The King growled and waited.

What did he want her to do? She felt like there was nothing to defend. What she did was completely innocence, she was saying good-bye to a very special kaiju because their relationship was hurting the one with her King. The two females were looking at each then back at the Queen while the King glared daggers at her. Why was she just floating there not saying anything?

The King snorted, _Well, say something!_

That seem to snap her out of her daze and she swallowed. _You're bleeding…_

_Don't change the subject! Why were you with HIM!?_

She frowns and whispered, _We were just talking….saying our last good-bye. _

He didn't like the fact that she looked so sad saying that. If he was gone for good, so be it, good riddance, but did she have to be so sad about it. She was actually grieving for that bird being out of her life?! The same question he would ask himself over and over again ever since she force him to share her time with the fire demon: What made him so fucking special?!

_Do you honestly think I would believe that!_ He spat. His common sense would tell him, yes, they were just talking. There was no evidence of a tryst on her or Rodan's scent, but his anger blinded him of course.

_Told you so.._.the Muto whispered to Scylla, who just buried her face in the ground again. She should have never let the Queen leave with Rodan if she knew the King would show up.

The Queen huffed, fed up with him always wanting to fight instead of talking things out. Yes, her and Rodan fought because they needed to get the hurt off their chests, but in the end they talked things out. Why can't the King do that? She knows he was hurting because of her dirty deeds, but that doesn't mean everything has to end in a screaming match. Or him always belittling her when she's trying to make things right. How can she if he won't meet her halfway._ ….Yes, because nothing happened, we were just talk-_

He didn't let her finish because he was too fed up with her and her sneaky ways. She was caught and she got her friend and the stupid parasite involve with her affair. His neck was hurting and the wounds were still bleeding and all he wanted to do was leave. With that, he walked passed her, not even giving her another glance and headed back to the ocean. The water will hurt, but it will clean the blood off.

The Queen didn't like his reaction. She was expecting him to yell at her more, not just leave. He was doing it again, he did not want to discuss things, only run away and leaving her here hurt._ My King, wait...don't leave…_.

She turned around to face him, but he didn't look back. Her whole body slouched as she floated down to the ground and watch him disappear into the water. She could see his head sticking up high so he can breathe since he couldn't go under water. She sighed, all she wanted was for him to listen and talk to her, but he won't. Did he really want to work things out or was he just dangling her so he can cause her the same pain she did. Did he even love her anymore?

She thoughts were interrupted by the Muto clearing her throat. _Well, I hope your last time with the fire demon was worth it. _

She felt a nerve in her head break from the Muto's voice and her wings started to flare up and turn bright color red. She turned around to face the parasite._ YOU!_

_Me? _The Muto asked, calmly tilting her head to the side a bit. A bit off from the Queen's sudden mood change, but whatever, it didn't scare her.

Scylla's eyes grew from seeing the Queen's very angry face. _My Queen, I know this looks bad, but-_

The Queen flew right up to the Muto, keeping just a few meters apart from each other and stared down at her from the air_. This is all your fault, you had to squeal like some immature hatchling! Do you realize how much damage you just caused?!_

The Muto was nearly three times bigger and stronger than the Queen and the bug had the nerve to talk to her in such a way. She snorted,_ He was already suspicious the second he realize you weren't here. You did this to yourself, you nasty little bug! He would have found out eventually just like everything else. _

_Muto, show some respect._ Scylla said, noticing the Queen's patience with the other female was on very thin ice.

_Watch what you say in front of me…._the Queen sneered,_ You kneel to the King and that includes me as well._ She would never gloat her position to the other kaijus, but right now, she was in no mood.

_Oh, so we have to show respect towards you, but you can go flaunt yourself and fuck around behind your mate's back? That's quite an ego you got there. I guess Rodan gave you that along with his seed._ The Muto said with a sly, sassy grin.

Scylla and the Queen's mouths dropped from the dirty insult. The Queen shook her head, she will not let this pest get to her. The Muto smirked, _Yeah, I thought so. You being speechless tells me I just struck a nerve, well good! Someone needs to put you in your place. I'm not going to stand around and risk my health with that overgrown lizard so you can "settle" things with the fire demon. You didn't have to go with him, but you did it anyway like the stupid little fool you are!_

_Muto that is enough!_ Syclla shouted.

_Shut the hell up, Scylla, you know I'm right. She gets caught once again, yet she's blaming us for the King's anger?_ She turned her attention to the Queen again. _We're not the one who pushed you down on the ground so Rodan can mount you. You did that. Everything that happened between you and your so called King was YOUR fault and yet, here you are scratching your head wondering why we didn't keep your meeting with Rodan a secret from the King? You have some nerve! _ The Muto stated and stretched herself high in the air till she was right in the Queen's face. _Now, get out of my face because I would hate for you to get that glossy fur dirty…_

All went quiet and Scylla could feel the tension between the other two females who stare at each with rage in their eyes. She took a step towards the Queen and the Muto and very quietly said, _Ladies, let's just calm down before anything-_

_You are a vile, disgusting female…_ the Queen hissed, still trying to hold herself together and not act out, _A sad, pathetic parasite with an empty life and no purpose other than make everyone miserable!_

She snorted, _And_ _I'm pretty damn good at it too, you two-timing whore!_

The Queen's head flew back from the insult and Scylla nearly lost her balance. The Queen stood there, speechless with her blue eyes wide in disgust and her mouth slanted. Never in her whole life was she called such a thing and the Muto had no remorse whatsoever. The parasites were known to be such horrible creatures, but this one is just so...so…

_Muto….don't say another word and step away slowly…._Scylla said, noticing the Queen's wings fluttering in pure angry while glowing from red to a bright white. Normally that means she's about to strike.

The Muto smirked knowing she was pissing off the Queen and decided to go in for the kill. _You know, I feel sorry for the King. Poor thing waiting on his island while his little Queen fucks around with the fire demon. Maybe I should pay him a visit and even the score….show him what a REAL female can do…_

The Queen snapped and could only feel pure, hot anger running though her veins. She blew into a blind rage and let out a high pitched scream that made the Muto stopped dead in her tracks. Next thing she knew the moth flew towards her with her claws out and her stinger pointing at her throat. The two kaijus collided with such force it nearly knock over Scylla. They both fell to the ground and the Muto let out a loud hiss in retaliation. Grass and mud flew up high into the air and Scylla screamed.

_Dear Queen, NO!..._

**Part XIII**

**Need**

_~Why do we hurt each other?_

_Why do we push love away?_

_Let's not wait till the water runs dry_

_We might watch our whole lives pass us by_

_Let's not wait till the water runs dry_

_And make the biggest mistake or our lives_

_Don't do it, baby~_

_Water Run Dry by Boyz II Men_

When he made it home to his island, the King spent most of his time in the water, trying to clean off the blood from his wounds. Stupid waste of time since once they were clean the second he moved his neck the blood would drip out again. Washing them in the salt water wasn't helping either. The salt was only making the pain worse and he didn't have the tolerance to swim around to other places for fresh water either. At least the bleeding was slow, he just needed to keep his nerves intact because if he gets himself all worked up like he did back there at Scylla's nest it will cause the blood to pour more.

He hated this and was so depressed and angry about the situation. He's beginning to wonder if he'll ever see the dark depths of the oceans ever again at this rate. He inhale, feeling the damaged gills expand before sinking back into place. His blood started to leak again and let his claws hover in the air to see the drops fall in his palm. His vision started to blur and he huffed when he realizes his eyes were getting watery. Dammit. That was the last thing he wanted was for someone to see is him tearing up from this ridiculous mess. The hard part was he couldn't figure out if the tears were from the pain of his wounds or him not sure what to do with the Queen or something worse….

(I'm living proof, she has other "better" options) The fire demon stated boldly even though he was on the ground wounded and bleeding.

….Did she really see the other one as the "better" option? Sure, she picked him, but that doesn't mean shit if she was still thinking about the other one. Did he lose at this romantic rivalry game? He was the King and the King never loses. He always defeated his opponent whether it was another kaiju, humans or bombs. He stared at his reflection seeing the moon light shine down on him. Was a King not good enough that she would run off to some...jester...any chance she gets?

He sat there in the shallow part of the water, sulking, when the stench of the Muto's blood and the Queen's filled his nose. He looked up to see the flickering wings heading over to his direction that were struggling to stay up in the air. He raised a brow and watch a battered looking Queen flying over only to land clumsily to the ground right behind him. He turned around to see the Queen breathing rapidly with this angry look in her eye. The bright light from the full moon allowed him to see the damage inflicted on her.

Her wings were torn up a bit with a few puncture holes in them and smeared with Muto's blood. Her fur was matted and dirty with mud, grass and cuts with two large slash wounds that went from her back all the way down to her stinger was. He can tell her leg was injured because she wouldn't let it touch the ground when she sat down. Her mouth, cheeks and neck had silk stuck to it which she started to clean off while ignoring his presence.

Curious, he took a step closer to her only to have her hiss at him with watery eyes. She turned away from him and went back to cleaning. Normally when she did that it's because she didn't want him to see her this way or not proud of something she did. She looked just as fed up as he did with this whole situation though that didn't explain why she was a complete mess.

_What the hell happened to you? _He asked, bluntly without much concern in his voice.

She huffed and didn't look at him. _Why do you care? _

_I didn't ask for your smart mouth, Mosura, I'm being serious?_ He stated.

_And I am too. _She said, stressed to the bone and in pain.

_I smell the Muto's blood. Did she attack you?_ He asked, peeved and was willing to go back there and teach the parasite a lesson, female or not. He may be mad at her, but he still had morals and did not the others to get any ideas this was allowed.

Still not looking at him (which is pissing him off), she lowered her head in shame. _No...I attacked her…._

His head jerk back causing more blood to spill from his neck wounds. The Queen...started...a fight? All the years they've been together, she would never attack someone just like that. Sure she did spar with other opponents (including himself) for practice, but never start one to cause pain._ What?_

_I just….wanted her to shut up….I never thought I would do it even after she called me a whore….but…the last thing she told me...I just snapped._ She hissed, her voice restricting from her grief.

The Muto managed to get in a few hits and bites till she stabbed her in the neck area with her stinger. She bit down on one of her wings and wouldn't let go even though she was twitching and losing feeling in her body by the venom in her system. Scylla had to pry the Muto's mouth open with her claws to get her wing free. She didn't know what came over her even Scylla was a bit shaken up from her behavior though was rather pleased to see the Muto squirming around in the dirt with drool pouring out of her mouth. Bewildered by her own outburst, she just flew off without another word to her friend. She had a feeling Scylla was pretty mad at her for leaving her to deal with the Muto by herself.

_You started a fight because she called you names? _He asked, dumbfounded at first then mad, _You and I fought her kind before Mosura, you know it takes the two of us to take them down...she could've killed you and with no egg….Are you insane?!_ He shouted.

_Again why do you care?! A few months ago, you were ready to get rid of me permanently as well. Did you forget about that?! So stop acting so concerned about my health! You've been cold towards me ever since I came out of my egg and rejected me after reaching my final form! _

_Because I didn't think you would do something this stupid. Picking fights with that parasite because she hurt your feelings, for crying out loud, you never let that get to you before!_

She stared hard at the ground, not wanting to look at him and let the angry tears fall from her eyes. She was so sick and tired of crying, but the males in her life always bring her tears. _She said she was going to seduce you! Show you what a "real" female can do! _

The King stared at her with a blank face. Well, that was unexpected and it made his eye twitch again. He didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed off. The thought of the parasite trying to touch him made him want to gag. He snorted,_ For Kaiju's sake, and you fell for that?! Unbelievable!_

He turned around intended to go into their cave and sleep for the next couple of days in hopes to forget this fucking awful day when he heard the Queen whisper something to him._ What was that? _He asked, turning back to see her looking up at him with a tired look and watery eyes.

_Would you do it?_ She asked quietly.

_Do what? _He questioned.

She blushed not wanting to say it bluntly,_ Take up her offer?! _

He nearly lost his balance and his jaw dropped._ Are you serious!?_

_I don't know! You won't talk to me! If it helps you stop being so angry at me and "even the score", I would look the other way-_

_That is so fucking gross, Mosura! Do you honestly think I would do such a thing?! _He screamed. What a horrible image she had to plant in his mind. How low did she think he would go? He was a King, the top alpha and he had high standards for himself. He picked her because no other female can come close to her. He had the best so why go after low-class dirt.

Now the tears fell and she didn't care if he saw them or not. _You didn't think I would…_.she whispered, but he still heard it.

_I'm not as foolish as you are, I wouldn't have fallen so easily like you did to that bird's so called "charm" and I'll be dead before letting that thing who killed off my kind come near me like that. You should be ashamed for thinking that low of me!_ He said then turned away from her and headed into their cave. The Queen growled in frustration and took a few minutes to wipe away the tears and the silk before following him into their shelter ignoring her pain and the limp in her leg.

000000000

The underground cave was dark and cool, but she can see her King lying down on the ground with a moody look on his face and blood still coming out of his open wounds. His spikes glow dully in the dark surroundings while his gold eyes stared at her as she walked over to him quietly. She laid down in front of him so they can be face to face and folded her wings in, letting them spill all over the ground.

_Can we please talk.._.She whispered, nearly begging. She was so tired and sad and just wanted to get close to him for warmth and comfort.

_No..._He said. Simple and straight to the point.

He can tell she was getting tired of him acting this way, but that's just how they play their little game until one of them caves in. From the looks of it she was also done playing nice. _How long are you going to keep this up? What's the point of me trying if you are just going to push me away? _

_My neck is bleeding and the only thing I want from you is to heal these wounds your "precious" fire demon caused._ He said, slowly with a smartass tone.

_You know for someone who hates Rodan you sure bring him up a lot._ She said calmly.

He slammed his claws down in an attempt to scare her to keep her mouth shut, but it didn't work. _Don't you start…_

_Maybe I should. You would always tell me Rodan is nothing compared to you, but you're wrong. You are great, but he's just as great in his own way. He fights with me just like you and I do, but afterwards, he would listen and he will tell me what's on his mind and how he is feeling-_

_I don't want to hear this! _He sneered. His plates glowing brighter from stress and anger.

_You should because it hurts to hear him telling me how much he loves me knowing that's all I ever wanted to hear from you. The last thing he told me before parting ways is how lucky that "fat-ass piece of crap" is to have me. As long as I'm happy, he will be OK with that. We talked it out and found peace. I want that with you. I want to talk this out with you. I want to reconnect with you, my King, why is that so hard for you to do! _She asked loudly.

_Because I don't want to see it! Alright!_ He snapped in her face. _I don't want to connect because I will see those memories you had with him. Do you really think I would be comfortable seeing what you two did? I don't want to spend all my time wondering if those wild emotions coming from you are for him or me? I don't want to feel you being sad and upset because he's gone for good!_

He exhaled sharply then cringe in pain from his gills that he buried his face in the dirt to distract him from the torment. She finally did it, she finally compared him to the bird and it was sickening. He can still remember a time where she only had eyes for him and the only one her heart beats for. He heard her sigh and flinch when he felt the sharp points of her claws resting on the back of his neck. His eyes shifted over to her tired face and he was about to push her away when she spoke._ If you lie on your side, I'll heal your gills completely…._

…_.Is this a trick? _

_How can this be a trick, my King…._ She said, shaking from her own injuries_...I know you're mad at me, but I don't want you to bleed out on the floor…._

He snorted softly,_ Are you serious? _

She lowered her head clearly tired of him making everything so hard for her. _Yes, but in return no more yelling, no more fighting, no more running away….just you and me talking things out...you can say whatever you need to say to me. That's all I want so please, because if we don't I feel like you don't want us to heal from this and move on and that terrifies me…_.She looked away from him and stared down at the shredded scales on his neck. Feeling so sad and hollow from being disconnected from her King for so long. The long day finally taking a toll on her and how back then when she had a bad day, he would take care of it by holding her close for warmth and reassurance. She hated feeling so emotional around this time with her mood swings and being so needy, but he was finally letting her come near him._ Please….I need you….. _

**Part XIV**

**Bite**

_~'Cause i can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_And suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that the love suppose to be_

_I can feel you breathe, just breathe~_

_Breathe by Faith Hill_

He would dream about that night when he left her on the bird's island more times than he could count. It was now his biggest regret because instead of just telling her what was going on with his head, he just left. If he had told her when she comforted him about it, she would have healed him right off the back. Her bond with the bird would have never existed and things would be just like how it was. Just him and her and no one else.

_My King…._

He shifted his attention back to her who was waiting for his answer to her request. He didn't say anything, but move his body backwards until he was lying completely on his side so she can have a better view of the gills. A tiny smile form on her mouth and she lay down next to him, letting one of her wings fall on top of him while the other laid out on the ground. Her antennas brushed up against the bottom of his chin as she pushed herself close to his body as much as she can. Her warm fur felt nice and he didn't want to admit it out loud, but also well-missed.

_Hold still..._She said, knowing she had to insert her sharp claw deep into the wound to get it fully healed from the inside out.

Although he was prepared for the pain, when he felt the point digging into the tender flesh, he let out a loud snort and nearly bit his tongue to hold back a roar. His tail hit the wall of the cave causing dirt and rocks to crumble to the floor. _I said, hold still._ She repeated herself, but this time more firmly. At the corner of his eye, he saw the blue aura of her powers working its' way into his skin from her claw. He felt a warm sensation flowing through his neck muscles followed by a few twitches and pinches of them forming back to normal. He held his arms close to his chest to make sure he didn't grip on to her and hurt her even more. Her tiny mouth brush up against his neck and he felt a light kiss then her tongue licking up the leftover blood. Finally, she pulled her claw away and he can no longer feel pain on the left side of the neck. One down, one to go. What caught him by surprise was her still cleaning up the blood off his scales. It wasn't new to them since they would clean each other's wounds, but it just been awhile due to him being so cold towards her.

He let out a small rumble making his body vibrate and stared at the wall in front of him. _What made him so special…?_

Her gentle licking stop and she pressed her face hard against his neck_….he was nice…_

_Are you saying I'm not?_

Ignoring his question because she knew him being nice was as rare as him being playful._ He was...a really good friend to me and he appreciated me for being there for him like he was to me ...I loved having him around even though it was hurting you in the process, I didn't mean for it to happen that way…_

He jumped when her other claw pierce the right side of his gills to begin the healing process. He hissed,_ He said he was a better option for you than me…_

_I'm sure he just said that to upset you…_

_No, he was dead serious..._He said through gritted teeth only to have his Queen tell him to hold still. It was going to take a while since the gills were damaged even more since he reopened them_….Is he...better than me? _There, he said it. He always hold himself high up there since he was the top alpha and the thought of someone like the bird could just woo the Queen away was just...unheard of…

At first the Queen didn't know what he was implying, like a better male for her or was it just about the sex stuff again. She can't answer the second theory since there was nothing to compare the fire demon too, but that was beside the point since that didn't matter to her. _My King, I'm with you, that should answer your question. _

He shut his eyes tight and continue. _I can forgive you for falling for his charm and even look past what you two did or the fact that I won't be able to break the son of a bitch's neck, but…SHIT! _The muscles forming back together were sending severe pain down his body in sharp pinches_….Knowing you made it so easy for him to take you away from me...it...well, it really..,_

She didn't need to read his mind to understand what he was trying to say. The thought of losing her not by death, but to another male terrified him. She knew it never crossed his mind because it was never an issue. No one would dare come near her with him around, but Rodan was a special case. The King just assume she will always be his so he took that for granted countless times without thinking another male could come in and sweep her off her feet.

She pulled her claw away from the right side gills and smiled,_ Good as new….better I must say. _

His claws reached up and patted his neck and didn't hiss in pain. No more shredded scales or tender flesh. Just five layers of gills on each side ready to be used for deep sea diving and hunting. He flexed the newly healed muscles and though a bit sore from the healing process, he can feel them opening and closing.

Her smile faded back to a frown and she cleared her throat, _My King...I'm not perfect…._

He looked down at her to see her glowing blue eyes as she shifted around till she was lying on her stomach. Licking her mouth slowly to clean his blood off. He couldn't figure out if she did that just to clean herself or get his attention. _You have your flaws like everybody else…._He said, softly.

_Exactly, I can make foolish mistakes as well. I lost count how many you made and forgave you for it. It's just….when you left even after I begged you to let me help you….it was the loneliest I ever felt. Normally when you do that, I can still sense you, feel you and communicate with you, but you broke that as well and for the first time I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't mean for everything to happen, but he was lonely too and well, it was nice having him around….he's special to me and yes, I am sad that he is gone, but that will fade over time. I'm allowed to have more than one kaiju in my heart, my King. As for the memories, you will not see them unless you ask._ She waited for his response, but it looked like it was still sinking in. Most likely the part where Rodan hold a place in her heart made him peeved, but didn't react to it since she did heal his wounds. She pushed herself forward to bury her face underneath his chin,_ We both hurt each other and I need to know if we are going to be OK. You stayed with me for a reason and I hope it's not for revengeful tactics. I still truly love you, my King…..._She clench her mouth shut, feeling her body throbbing in pain from her fight with the Muto, and stare down at the ground_...Do you still love me? _

He just stared at her, trying to download all that she said. She still loves him and that put his mind at ease knowing there was a time she was thinking about that bird, but he was gone now. He was going to stay away and never bother her again. He didn't know what to say and couldn't think of a reason to be mad at her anymore. He felt like if he starts another fight, she will leave and that will be the end of it.

She let out a small sigh, thinking his silence was him not wanting to talk anymore and picked herself up from the ground. She intended to go outside and sleep alone again when his large arm reach up and wrapped itself around her small body. In one quick move, her back was pressed firmly against his chest, hissing from the cuts on her skin while feeling his claws digging slightly in her fur. She wiggled a bit to adjust her wings and letting them fall on his side again._ My King?_ She whispered only to feel his large snout pressing down on the back of her neck and inhale deeply. Having her close to him, he could smell so many scents on her and it was bugging him in different ways. He can smell her blood which was enough to bring his urges out since it was such a tasty treat to him. The stench from the fight with the Muto lingered and made him want to clean her to get rid of it and then there was her heat. That heat was making his male instincts come out and he wanted to play.

_You're dirty…._He whispered and glided his large tongue up to the top of her head and bit down on her antennas. Swirling them around in his mouth which made her to twitch.

Well, she was in a fight after all, but that was beside the point. Although she wanted to get close to him, him making the first move all of a sudden threw her off. Her body stiff up when she felt his teeth nipping at her skin, starting from the neck and working their way down to her back. His hot tongue came out again and started to clean the gashes of blood and dirt. He even went as far as blowing his warm breath on the wounds to soothe it. She placed her claws right on top of the arm that was holding her in place and let out a small purr._ My King, this is unexpected…._She whispered.

He glides his claws down her leg before gripping her thorax again, but this time tighter. Any more and he would had pierced her flesh with his nails. _You healed me so now we get close, that was the deal, right? _He asked, making sure she could see his teeth shining by their blue light.

_Yes, but it won't feel the same if you don't want to. _She said, only to shudder when he started to swirl his tongue around her neck area. Making the smooth skin tender and wet for his mark and making her crave for those teeth of his. He growled at her for questioning his motives and use his other hand to tilt her head up as high as she could until her mouth was just an inch or two from his. His eyes were glowing a bright blue color like her own. That type of color only comes out when he's ready for a battle or for passion. He snorted, spraying a mist of blue particles in her face and she couldn't help, but giggle from the ticklish feeling. He had her locked in his embrace, his way of showing control over her and she was loving it. Her wings were flashing in different colors while his spikes pulse his lovely blue hue. He licked her mouth gently, trying very hard not to lose control with his strength, and felt her mouth opening from his tender gesture. She reached up and bit his tongue hard with her little teeth, but he didn't back away. It didn't hurt, in fact it made him grin so hard all his teeth were showing. His little Queen always had a kinky thing for bites especially if she can make them bleed. She would always tell him his blood was delicious and had a dire need to taste it all the time. Sure enough, little red droplets form on his tongue which were licked away by her greedily. When she finished, he bent his head down as far as he could and kiss her mouth for the first time in months and he felt all the resentment, anger and grief disappear. He missed her, he missed her very much and hopefully him doing this will show her he can finally forgive her for everything. His way to move on like she wanted.

She groan when he pulled away from their kiss and lower her down till her back was pressed against his stomach. She stared up at him with this confused look in her eyes. He was so deep in thought to notice her staring, so she waited. He played out this scene a few times in his life in his head. The act of mating was a huge challenge due to her shape and size. She was tiny, delicate and fragile and he was not a gentle male no matter how hard he tried. It takes a lot of concentration just to perform a gentle grooming and that took decades of practice. He couldn't mount her due to his giant size and would never let a female dominate him so lying on their sides(spooning) might be the only option for now. _My King?_ She whispered again.

He looked down at her before curling himself inward in a C shape form while holding her in place. She felt his snout touching the top of her head and her bottom pressed between his legs with his tail resting right next to her. The light coming off the spikes on his tail dance in her eyes as they begin to fog up from sharing this moment with her King. She could feel his warm breath breathing down on her head while she nuzzle him in return. _Are you comfortable?_ She had to ask.

_No...but it will be fine_. He said.

She lifted her head up again to give him another kiss, tasting his blood once again. He crunch his stomach in even more so he can bring his head down so their foreheads could touch. It was very hard for him to breathe in this position, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. She let out a small, gentle sigh and made their foreheads glow blue to reestablish their connection. Her emotions flooded his head in large waves and could already pick up the feelings of love, desire and want roaming in her mind. She smiled with watery eyes because she can feel the same thing as well from him. His heart was beating fast and could sense a little nervousness, but for what?

Her King rock his hips up a bit and she suddenly felt something rising up from behind her before resting between her legs. At first she thought it was his tail, but it was still right in front of her glowing and wagging now. She looked down and realized it was his erection, out and ready to mate. She's seen it before during one of their hot and heavy grooming, but to have it lying on top of her warm entrance was something else. She can feel him smiling big on the back of her neck from her reaction. His ego was showing and no doubt would have reminded her again why he was the King if it wasn't for the position they were in.

She took a deep breath to relax herself and closed her eyes. New body so she would have to go through the whole process of losing her purity again and hope it won't be too painful. Last time, it was done quick and hard, but in the fire demon's defense he didn't know before he went in.

(You're tense….I thought you wanted this) He thought, testing out his connection muscles by speaking to her in her mind.

She didn't like the way he put it. (I want you, not just "this")

(Your stinger is out…)

She blushed deep and red and came to the conclusion it will pop out when she's about to attack or arouse. How funny. (Sorry..)

He licked the back of her neck again to help her relax more while his hand roam down her body and grabs hold of her stinger not even caring if it pokes him or not. It was also his way to hold her bottom half steady for what he was about to do. He shifted a bit, getting himself ready and let out a low growl. His possessive nature would come out whenever it was time to claim her for his own and now he was going to do it the right way this time. (You're mine, Mosura….I'm the only one who can have you...)

Oh, she'll agree to whatever he wants if he keeps pleasuring her this way she thought. He said it firmly no less, making sure she understood that what happened with Rodan will never happen ever again. (No one else) He said and with that he pushed himself inside her as gently and as deep as he can. She jerked, but he held her firmly against his body and waited for her to adjust to his size. She leaned down quickly and bit his claws that were holding her steady hard enough to draw blood. It hurt, just like the last time, followed by a burning sensation and feeling stuffed. Her wings were flapping violently and was so tense she was squeezing him badly.

(Breathe, my Queen) He thought because he was too busy clenching his teeth from her tightness. He wasn't even all the way in and already felt stuck. He knew he was too big for her and now she was hurting. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her or cause permanent damage to her body. It took everything not to grip her tighter from the tight sensation. He licked her cheek before nuzzling her head with his snout. He needed her to breathe because it was starting to hurt now from her clenching her legs tight. After a few minutes, she finally inhale and let her body go limp to help her calm down. Her wings once again settling down on his body and she released her teeth from his hand. She nodded and pressed the back of her head against his stomach and let out a small moan. She wiggled her bottom to help her stretch, sending a pleasurable sensation through the King's body and he gripped her tighter. (breathe)

Her eyes were foggy and she was blushing so hard it was hurting her cheeks and once the pain subsided she smiled and rubbed her body against him. (You feel so nice, my King)

Relaxed once again, he felt her stinger retracting back into her so he let it go and place his hand on the ground. The King hasn't even move and already she was feeling good, damn, it didn't take much to please her. He let out a low rumble and started to pull and push himself in and out of her at a slow pace. His claws digging hard into the dirt so his other hand wouldn't crush her by his firm grip. The sounds of her purrs and chirps were driving him crazy to go harder, deeper and faster, but he couldn't at least not right now. He was thrusting into her at a weird angle to begin with and if he moved differently he might slip out. She was so tight it was hurting him, but oh, he loved it no less. He knew how to handle pain anyway and at least this was the good kind. So lost and high from pleasure, he didn't know he was holding her tighter and tighter in the process.

(My King, easy with your grip) She thought because she was too busy panting. Her cheeks getting hotter and redder with each passing second. She can feel his whole body shaking and wasn't sure it was from feeling good or him holding back his strength.

He started to nibble at her neck again while curling himself even tighter around her so he can go a little deeper with each thrust. His stomach started to hurt from this position and his neck was getting sore from stretching it down so he can nuzzle and groom her face. He will be feeling the soreness tomorrow that's for sure. His tail started to wag harder and faster and so was he.

(Easy) She thought again though she was already on a high cloud thanks to him as she nuzzled him hard. She reached up to trail her tongue across his gills before biting down on them. He lets out a hoarse growl, knowing what that bite would do to him, and felt his spikes charging up for his release. She was still so tight with her body being so small, but damn, once she relaxed he loved the feeling of her inner walls holding him in a firm grip.

(I love you, Gojira…)

He felt himself building up hard….

(...my Alpha…)

His atomic breath was increasing and forming in his throat making his mouth glow bright like his eyes. He was close, but he was holding back, waiting for her to finish her sentence. (Say it)

_My King…_ She moaned loudly.

He bit her hard on the neck and came even harder inside her. She let out a high pitch screech from his bite and shuddered from the intense pleasure afterwards. Those teeth of his were just remarkable and irresistible and she will never get tired of his bites. He was still cumming, she could actually feel his seed leaking out of her, but was quickly forgotten thanks to his tongue lapping up the blood from his mark. It was so warm, wet and soothing that it was making her eyes heavy. She was tired and content to keep them open anymore so she finally closed them.

Not taking the tight position anymore, the King pulled out so he could stretch out his spine and neck. He can hear all his bones cracking and popped his neck to get rid of the stiffness. Panting, he blew out a large mist of blue atomic particles in the air before pulling her closer to his chest again. He went back to cleaning up his mark on her neck for a couple of more minutes before nuzzling her head with his mouth. His eyes settle back to his golden glow and he let out a small rumble and whispered:

_I love you, my Queen….always will…_

He waited for her to say something, but could feel her mind turned off and her heart beating slowly and realize she had fallen asleep. He finally said it and she didn't hear it, what a shame he thought and let out a small chuckle. He held her tightly against him and closed his eyes as well.

It was alright, he will just tell her again when she wakes up….

**Epilogue**

(One Month later)

It was the middle of the day and the sun was out and hot and already making her sweat, but she didn't mind, she was in a good mood to care. Sitting by the shoreline to groom herself and to enjoy the view of the ocean, her King walked past her and headed into the water.

_How long will you be gone?_ She asked.

_You know it takes a day or two to patrol my territory._ He said, calmly.

Although she would still fear of him leaving and not coming back it wasn't as bad as it was before. With their connection back and stronger than ever, he would always make sure to check up on her._ Just asking, I figured you would want to swim around and enjoy the dark depths of the ocean. _

He grinned, _If you don't mind. _

She shook her head. No, she didn't because he needed the ocean like she needed the sky. Plus, a few days away will help her body heal from the soreness he caused. She never realize after mating with him she would have to deal with his insatiable appetite in the aftermath. Not that she was complaining because it was helping them form a closer bond and putting the pieces of their relationship back together, but she needed to rest once in a while. What made her happy was the look in his eyes when he stares deep into hers. No resentment, no anger or sadness just love and forgiveness and that's all she ever wanted after everything that happened.

_Are you going to be fine by yourself…_

She looked up at him and smiled, _Yes, if anything I'll go visit Scylla. _

He growled,_ I don't want you flying around in your condition._ He said, his snout gesturing at her swollen belly. Her egg was due soon and with that being her only way coming back to life, she needed to be careful. He knew for a fact the Muto was still hanging around Scylla, waiting for the Queen to come back for a rematch.

She rolled her eyes,_ Fine, maybe I'll send her a message to her mind to come over here then._

It's been two weeks since she last saw her friend and Scylla was happy to hear that the King and her were doing better because she didn't think she could handle the drama anymore. Which was understandable and even apologized for it as well. After that they would just catch up on things, like how the Muto pretty much became Scylla's new companion whether the Squid Kaiju liked it or not since she refused to leave her nesting grounds. Annoying, but Scylla can take care of herself and didn't feel threatened by the parasite.

Her King sighed, _So be it, but make sure the parasite don't follow her here. I don't want you to start another fight again. _

She huffed, but still put on a smile. _I won't. Be careful out there. I'll be waiting…_

He rolled his eyes thinking that was a funny thing to say since nothing can really harm him, but that was just her kind nature. _I will…_ He said, diving deep into the water while feeling his gills flex and the muscles working.

(I love you) She said through their connection.

His large tail lifted up high into the air and flew down into the water for a huge splash. The water rain down on her and she giggled because she needed to cool off due to the hot sun.

(I love you too…) He replied back and soon he was gone and she was alone.

She let out a small sigh and wipe her face before going back to her own thoughts. The fire demon came into mind and according the Scylla, he was doing fine from the last time she talked to him. He decided to leave his home to travel the world for a better and bigger place to live and was surprised yet happy to hear that Behemoth join him on this adventure. At least now, he was not alone anymore and taking care of himself as Scylla puts it, but...

Scylla didn't have to inform her about that because Rodan figured out his own way telling her he was doing fine and was happy….

Right one cue, she heard a loud roar coming from the sky followed by a large gust of wind coming from behind her. It was quick because he was flying so fast, but she knew it Rodan checking up on her like he would do every once in a while.

He was gone before she had a chance to see him in the sky, but saw those lovely flicks of fire coming down burning so bright with hot colors and smoke and she smiled knowing she didn't have to worry about her fire demon anymore...

**The End**

**MQB: Edit(5/13/20) I know I said this was the last part of the fire series, but I should never listen to myself especially when out of the blue I would get inspiration for write more. So stay tune for the next couple of parts. Part IV: "Embers" followed by Part V: "Ashes" then the conclusion of the fire series. Part VI: "Smoke." Also check out the first installment to the Water Series called the "Deep Blue Sea" **

**Until next time, stay wonderful Dear Readers. **

**Please Review**


End file.
